Beetlejuice: Love is not Dead
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Lydia marries Beetlejuice to save him from going to prison. She leaves the world of the living to live with him in the roadhouse. They both have to learn how to love each other and still be friends. But when Lydia receives a mysterious gift from a stranger and takes on one of the Greatest Jobs in the Neitherworld, what will Beetlejuice do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Judge Mental gazed coldly at Beetlejuice, his empty sockets transfixed on his every move. Almost as if he expected him to disappear. (This had happened before in the past.)

"Before we start, would you like someone to represent you Beetlejuice?" Judge Mental inquired.

Beetlejuice nodded.

"Who?" Mental asked.

Beetlejuice could only think of one name. "Lydia Deetz."

The Judge sighed heavily. "Call her then."

Beetlejuice closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Lydia. Her small body and delicate hands. Her dark eyes and hair. The way her lips curved when she smiled. And her positive nature. Once he had gathered a mental picture, (no pun intended.) He called her name as loud as his mind could possibly yell. "LYDS!"

Lydia awoke with a start. She had been having a wonderful dream. In the dream she was able to juice people with Beetlejuice. They had gone all over the neitherworld juicing everyone that they encountered. She smiled remembering the dream. But why had she woken up? She couldn't quite remember. She sat up in her bed trying to remember. Then she was reminded by a loud cry within her head. _"LYDS!"_

BJ was calling her. And he sounded urgent. She quickly flung her covers off and jumped out of bed. _What has he done this time? _She wondered, as she crossed over to her table that held her crystal ball. She yawned as she started the incantation.

"Though I know I should be wary. Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly Haunting I turn loose. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The familiar sensation filled her. It was the feeling of excitement and freedom mixed together. A feeling she never felt except when she was with BJ. Or at least on her way to him.

Her nightgown turned into her spider poncho, her hair was pulled up into its usual style. As her hair finished doing itself her room faded from sight. And in its place was the roadhouse. But instead of stopping at the roadhouse the location changed once again. And it was a courtroom filled with angry neitherworlders.

As the world around her came into focus she realized with a shock, that the person on trial was the one and only 'ghost with the most.'

Beetlejuice looked distressed, a frightened look plastered to his face. He looked over to where she stood. Meeting her eyes for a moment.

"Babes." He whispered. Beetlejuice smiled as he said her name; but it was only a ghost of his true smile. He was worried. Lydia felt her stomach drop to her knees. What had he done?

Judge Mental called for silence, and the courtroom slowly complied. The Judge wheezed-coughed and began.

"This is the trial of Beetlejuice. The son of Bea and Nat Juice." The Judge paused for a moment letting out another cough.

"The accused has been charged with murder."

"Whhat!" Beetlejuice screeched. Lydia stood frozen in disbelief.

Judge Mental looked more closely at the piece of paper in his hand. "Oh. . . I'm sorry. That's Grim Gracery. He's on trial tomorrow afternoon. I must've gotten them mixed up." He bent over his desk, looking for Beetlejuice's file. "I know I have it here somewhere." He muttered to himself.

Lydia breathed again. But her stomach still had butterflies. _At least I know he didn't commit murder. _She thought, with a sigh.

After another minute of searching the Judge held up a folder triumphantly. "Found it." He flipped it open to the page he needed and continued where he had left off.

"Beetlejuice has been accused of juicing and seducing 15 different women in the last week." The Jury murmured in disgust. "How does the accused plea?"

"Not guilty." Beetlejuice huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I haven't seduced anybody in about fifty years. The girls aren't worth it. Know what I mean?"

From the crowd a voice rang out, it was a male voice. "We have evidence! You sleaze!" The crowd flew into an up roar once again.

Judge Mental slammed his mallet upon his desk. "That is quite enough." He straightened the file upon his desk. "Now we will hear the facts and decide on Beetlejuice's innocence or more likely his guilt."

Lydia felt a pain in her chest. Had he? Her Beetlejuice really seduced fifteen women within the space of a week? Was he really that kind of guy? She felt resentment. Why would he do something like that? She almost started to cry. She told herself that he hadn't over and over again. But besides her efforts a tiny voice in her mind kept whispering. _"Why?" "Why?" _

For the next hour witness after witness was called up to the stand, bringing more stories and more evidence. Such as bruises, torn clothing, and bite marks. Beetlejuice looked just as shocked as everyone else to see it all. He continued to deny the charges. To the revulsion of the jury. They wanted him to burn.

Finally the last witness was called up. It was a stunning lady skeleton. Her hair was cropped short, and was a very bright white blonde. Her bones were very soft, delicate looking. She was beautiful, but she was embarrassed. It turned out she was Mental's daughter, Widow.

Once Widow was sworn in, Mental looked at his daughter and coughed again.

"My dear; Please tell the court what you told me. When you arrived home last night."

Widow looked around pitifully tears threatened to spill from her hollowed out eyes. She sniffed and pulled out a pink handkerchief, whipping around her eyes. "Well last night I decided to go for a midnight walk. It was a beautiful night. And I just couldn't resist. I left at about twelve twenty two. I was walking through the neighborhoods minding my own business when he," She pointed at Beetlejuice. "Walked up to me and . . . . and." She burst into tears.

Judge Mental glared down at Beetlejuice. And continued the story for his daughter. "And he grabbed her, and had his way with her." He said painfully, his eyes threatening to water as well.

As he finished Beetlejuice looked from the Judge to Widow. Then back again. "Mental I can see that your daughter was hurt. I feel for her, truly. But I didn't touch her. Someone else must have." He stated gravely.

Mental looked like he was going to explode. "HOW DARE YOU?"

Beetlejuice looked the Mental straight on unblinking. "I didn't touch her! I have done a lot of things, but I would never rape anyone."

Mental shook his head. With pure hatred burning in his eyes. "Fine keep lying if it makes you feel better. But you won't convince anyone else." He turned back to Widow. "You may get down sweetheart."

Widow slowly got off the stand and walked back to her seat. Her eyes never leaving the floor. The Judge turned to the jury. "You have heard all the testaments. It is up to you the jury to find him guilty or innocent." One by one the jury found Beetlejuice guilty. The punishment had been decided by the Judge before the session had even started.

"The poltergeist known as Beetlejuice will be put in a confinement cell; where he will spend 345 years. He will be stripped of his powers and all his belongings."

The Jury nodded in agreement. The Judge was about to pass the sentence to Beetlejuice's disagreement, when Lydia yelled, "Wait!"

All eyes turned to the little human. Lydia didn't know why she hadn't spoken sooner. She had been rooted to the spot. She didn't know what she believed but she knew what she had to do.

"May I speak?" Lydia asked.

Judge Mental nodded slowly. Lydia walked over to stand next to Beetlejuice. As she reached him she turned to look at both Mental and The Jury.

"I know that you are set on your decision. And nothing I can say will change that. So I won't ask you to reduce the sentence. I merely ask you to let me take his place."

Beetlejuice gasped. "No Lyds! I won't let you do it babes!" He gazed earnestly at her begging her with his eyes. She couldn't look at him or she would give in. So she looked only at Mental, waiting for his answer.

Mental spoke slowly as if he had been hit between the eyes with something hard. "You wish to take his place?" Mental asked stupidly. "Yes." Lydia replied.

Mental looked at both Lydia and Beetlejuice. Then a realization hit him. He looked down at his hands for a moment. Before he answered. "I will not condemn one so young, Miss Deetz." He smiled at her kindly. Lydia looked at him defiantly. "But; I can see that you are very attached to your friend. Rapist that he is. So I will give you an alternative." Lydia leaned forward eagerly. Hoping for a miracle.

"You must marry Beetlejuice. So that he will never seduce again."

Beetlejuice eyes fell out of his head and his mouth expanded to the size of a small satellite dish. Lydia looked shocked, but remained calm. She lowered her head in thought.

"Do you know what this implies?" Mental asked. To answer his own question he continued. "You must give up your old life and live here in the Neitherworld in Beetlejuice's home, as his wife. You must be faithful to him till the day you die."

Lydia spoke with a clear voice, that all could hear. "I will marry him."

Beetlejuice recovered his voice and sense. "No babes! Don't give up your life! NOOOOOOOOO!" BJ screamed. But an iron gag appeared over his mouth before he could say more. He struggled against it, trying to get it off. In the end he just stared at Lydia.

Judge Mental turned to Beetlejuice. "I know you care about Miss Deetz, so it will be incentive for you to be faithful to her. Because if you are not. She will go to prison in your place. There is no question about that."

He turned back to Lydia he shook his head in sorrow. He had always liked Lydia. And even though he had thought it up. In his eyes she had chosen a fate worse than death.

"Very well Miss Deetz. You have one day to settle all your affairs in the world of the living. Then the proceeding day you will be married. You may choose your guests. But you must at least have five witnesses. Are your responsibilities clear to you Miss Deetz?"

Lydia nodded in compliance. The Judge hesitated before pounding his miniature mallet on his desk for the last time. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes sir. My mind is made up."

Judge Mental admired this human's courage. She was so firm in her standing. And even though Beetlejuice's crimes had nothing to do with her, she was more than willing to step up and take accountability for him.

"Alright then little lady."

Judge Mental looked around the courtroom, meeting everyone's eyes. Until finally they landed on Beetlejuice's large yellow ones once more. Just looking at him made Mental cross. He looked away in revulsion. "The Wedding will take place on All Hallows Eve. Thank you all for coming. Court adjourned." He spat.

Everyone started to depart their separate ways. It was four in the morning by this time. Judge Mental retrieved his bowler hat, along with his overcoat from under his desk. Widow walked over to him and linked arms with him. They walked towards the doors together arm in arm. Just before the doors closed behind them Mental called back. "Don't forget the rings."

And with that he and Widow left. Leaving Beetlejuice and Lydia alone in the courtroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beetlejuice stood frozen in place as if he hadn't registered that everyone had left. Lydia gently took his hand and lead him out of the large double doors, into the chilly autumn night. Beetlejuice didn't talk; he just stared ahead absently, looking confused.

To Lydia's surprise Doomie was parked right outside waiting for them. She didn't know how he had gotten there but she was relieved to see him.

Lydia helped Beetlejuice into the passenger side, and then walked over to the driver's side. She hoped in, buckling her seatbelt. Doomie beeped a greeting and they were off.

As they reached the roadhouse Beetlejuice finally regained some of his composure. "Why?" He muttered under his breath.

As the car stopped Beetlejuice got out and slowly walked up the porch steps without another word to either Lydia or Doomie.

Doomie honked sadly and made a choking noise.

Lydia got out, and walked around to the front of the car. She stroked Doomie's hood kindly. Crooning a tune she knew would calm him. Doomie closed his eyes and swayed slowly back and forth.

It was a ritual between them. Every night Lydia was at the roadhouse, she would sing to him. And Doomie never tired of listening to her. Her voice was soft and sweet, she was a natural singer.

Once she had finished their nightly song, Lydia sat down next to Doomie, "Don't worry about Beej." Lydia said smiling sadly, "He just had the shock of his afterlife. He just needs some time to get used to the idea. . ."

Doomie looked at her puzzled. He nudged her, prompting her to finish what she had been saying.

"Well. . . Me and Beetlejuice are. . . well. . . We're getting married.

Doomie perked up, his already huge eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. In two days I'll be Mrs. Beetlejuice." Lydia said unbelievingly.

Doomie smiled and blasted his horn triumphantly. The sound echoed throughout the neighborhood. Doomie blushed as Lydia's eyes wrinkled at the corners. Lydia held her breath waiting. Her suspicions turned out correct, when not a minute later The Monster Across the Street poked his head out of his window.

"What in tar-hooties! Stop that racket! It's four thirty in the dad-gum mornin'!"

"Sorry Mr. Monster. We'll be quiet." Lydia called back.

He scowled at her. "You do that little ma'am. "Cause some of us are a sleepin'." And with that he slammed his window.

"Jerk." Lydia mumbled. Then she smiled at Doomie.

"Well even if he is a jerk he was right about one thing. It is 4:30. You need to get to sleep sweetie. We've both got a big day ahead of us."

Doomie yawned and turned off his headlights.

"That's my boy." Lydia kissed him, and patted his hood one last time before she turned and started up the porch steps, and into the roadhouse.

The roadhouse was as messy as ever. All kinds of junk littered the floor, walls, and ceiling. And the smell was almost overpowering. But Lydia was used to it, so instead of running out of the house in terror she walked past and over all the clutter towards the living room.

Beetlejuice was sitting on his decrepit old couch, his head resting in his hands. His back heaved in an unsteady pattern; he was crying.

Lydia walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, and hesitantly started rubbing his back; trying to console him. "It's all my fault Lyds!" He sobbed. "I got you into this mess."

Lydia sat still trying not to think as Beetlejuice continued, "I've put you in danger Babes. Now if either of us puts a toe out of line you'll be chucked into prison." He wailed even louder than he had before. His whole body shook, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Lyds. I'm sorry for everything."

Lydia didn't speak. She didn't trust her voice just yet. So she sat rubbing Beetlejuice's back and listened to him cry.

After thirty minutes of crying, Beetlejuice looked up at Lydia, his eyes red from crying. "Lyds?" Beetlejuice said warily. She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Are you mad at me Babes?" He asked looking at her dismally.

Lydia didn't have to ask to know what he referred to. "That depends Beej. Did you do it?"

He answered without hesitation, "No."

She looked deep into his eyes. And knew that he was telling her the truth. "Then who did all those terrible things?"

He shrugged, "I don't know babes. But someone is trying to set me up."

"They succeeded." Lydia put her hand to her temple, massaging it roughly.

"You believe me? Don't you babes?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," Lydia smiled at him. "But the jury didn't Beej."

Beetlejuice clenched his jaw. "I would never do that babes."

"I know. But the jury found you guilty, so we have to pay a price."

"But it's not your price to pay babes. It never was."

Lydia didn't reply.

"Lyds," Beetlejuice asked tenderly. "Why did you do it?"

She pondered his question for a moment before answering. She only had one answer.

"I love you Beej." She said quietly.

Beetlejuice looked at her in bewilderment. His eyes bulging.

Lydia placed her pointer finger over his lips, to stop him from talking. "Beej; I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." She took her finger away from his lips and continued.

"You are my best friend. I don't want to lose you." Lydia looked into Beetlejuice's large eyes, holding him with her stare. "I would rather marry you, than lose you."

Beetlejuice's head drooped extremely low on his chest. "But you'll be stuck with me for the rest of eternity."

Lydia smiled and reached over with her small hand and gingerly lifted his head up so that their eyes met once more. To Beetlejuice's surprise Lydia's eyes were lively. There was a gleam to them that he had never seen before.

"Beej. You're the only one I could spend eternity with." Beetlejuice smiled wistfully, "Do you mean it babes?"

"Absolutely." Lydia said, and she brought his face closer to hers, and kissed his cheek.

Beetlejuice blushed a bright pink, and started to cough. (Though he sort of wanted her to do it again.) Lydia blushed a little too before she stood up and looked at her wristwatch. "It's 5 o'clock. We had better head to bed." She looked back at Beetlejuice. "Can I stay the night Beej?"

Beetlejuice was still bright pink. He stared at her longingly before he snapped out of it and answered. "Sure babes."

Lydia started walking towards BJ's bedroom. She heard Beetlejuice get up and follow her. "Lyds, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep."

Lydia walked up the stairs and down the hallway. "We both need to try. We're going to need as much sleep as we can get."

Beetlejuice shook his head, but didn't argue. "Alright babes."

Lydia walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Beetlejuice snapped his red tipped fingers and both his clothes and Lydia's changed into pj's. His were the usual grimy ones with pictures of beetles covering them. And Lydia's were her silky black ones that buttoned down the front.

They were her favorite pajamas. "Thanks BJ."

Beetlejuice smiled at her. He knew they were her favorite pajamas. They were his favorite too. He enjoyed the way she looked in them. "Don't mention it Lyds."

"Goodnight Beetlejuice."

"Goodnight Babes."

They both crawled into Beetlejuice's king sized coffin, and pulled the covers up over themselves. They laid there in silence. Until Lydia had an idea; Beetlejuice loved bad puns, almost as much as he loved a good prank. They were irresistible to him. So she started to sing in a hushed tone.

"Go to sleep my baby, keep. Sleep until the dawn. Rest my love for what storms may come we will match in stride."

By the time she had said, 'rest my love.' Beetlejuice was out cold, and snoring up a storm. His own juicing powers had put him to sleep. Lydia smiled to herself and closed her eyes; letting her thoughts drift until she too was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun shone through the rips in the old drapes that covered the roadhouse windows. The light gently rested on the sleeping forms of Lydia and Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice snored very loudly, his mouth wide open, his snake-like tongue lolling around in his head. His pot belly rising and falling with each new snore.

Lydia on the other hand slept silently. Her delicate features utterly relaxed. Her body was curled up against Beetlejuice's bigger form. Her hand resting on his chest. They were the picture of peace. Both sound asleep, without a care.

Their peace was shattered when the covers were abruptly pulled off them and a shrill voice screeched, "JR!"

Lydia eyes popped open and landed on a very disgruntled Beetlejuice. He moaned, and looked at Lydia with pleading eyes. "Lyds; please tell me I'm still dreaming?"

Before Lydia could answer both Beetlejuice and herself were drawn into a bone crushing hug. "Nooooooo!" Beetlejuice screamed. His face contorted in horror.

"Now Jr. That's no way to greet your mother." Bea chided.

She squeezed them even tighter and made criticisms about Beetlejuice's house and his hygiene. Especially about washing behind his ears.

Nat , Beetlejuice's father walked into the room slowly behind her. "Bea let the kids breath." Reluctantly Bea let Beetlejuice and Lydia go.

Beetlejuice spat on the ground, and gasped for breath. Then making an even bigger scene he clutched his throat and pretended to choke. Lydia giggled softly, shaking her head. "Hello Mrs. Juice. Mr. Juice. It's good to see you again."

Bea smiled widely. "It's good to see you too dear." Then she remembered her son. She turned her gaze on him, giving him a withering glare.

"Whhat?" Beetlejuice cried.

"What indeed."

Beetlejuice wrinkled his nose and leaned over to Lydia whispering, "Parents babes, you know I hate 'em."

Lydia covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. Beetlejuice smiled at her seeing her reaction. He ruffled her hair playfully and hovered over the bed in midair. Their moment was interrupted by Bea continuing. "When were you planning on telling us your were engaged?"

"Uh. . . Never." Beetlejuice said grinning.

Lydia reached up and smacked his arm. "We just found out last night. We would've come to tell you but it was so late, and we didn't want to wake you up."

Bea stopped glaring at her son. "You're such a sweet girl Lydia dear." Lydia turned red, smiling shyly.

Nat came over to the bed, and he was beaming. "I never thought my son would get married. But not only is he getting married, he's marrying a polite and beautiful lady." He complemented her.

Lydia blushed an even deeper red. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Beetlejuice blew an exasperated raspberry. "How did you find out me and Lyds are engaged. We haven't told anybody yet."

"Well early this morning Judge Mental knocked on our door. He told me and your father that you two were getting married." Bea said cheerfully.

"Damn him." BJ cursed.

"He probably didn't trust you to tell us dear." Bea shrugged.

"True, true." Lydia whispered under her breath.

Nat gently took Lydia's hand and held it in his own large one. "He told us the other choice." They all remained quiet for a moment. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and smiled before turning back to Nat. "It was never a choice for me."

"We want to thank you for what you are doing for our son. You are an amazing girl." Bea said respectfully.

Lydia looked at Bea, her dark eyes friendly. "I wouldn't have it any other way Mrs. Juice."

"You are a brave girl." Nat agreed.

Beetlejuice lifted his eyebrows. "You keep talking as if being married to me is the worst thing that could happen to her."

Bea and Nat looked at each other. "That is about the worst thing that could happen to her dear." Bea said smiling at Lydia.

"Hey!" BJ yelled indignantly.

Bea, Nat and Lydia laughed and stood up. "Well my dears, we had better be going. You have things to do as do we." Bea said lightly. "We will see you tomorrow at the wedding. I would be honored if you would let me help you get ready dear."

Lydia nodded. "That would be nice."

Bea hugged Lydia and then to Beetlejuice's dismay she hugged him again. Then her and Nat left.

"That was awful Lyds!" Beetlejuice said making a sick face. "Remind me to always lock my door from now on."

Lydia snorted. "Even if I did you would forget Beej."

He smiled. "You know me so well babes."

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers again and their pajama's changed into their everyday clothes. Lydia wore her regular red spider poncho, and Beetlejuice wore his black and white striped suit.

"Where to first Babes?" He asked. "The dress shop?" He turned into a black and white striped dress. "The wedding decorator?" He turned into wallpaper and smiled at Lydia broadly. "Or," He said with a flourish. "The bakers." And he turned into a giant green cake.

He laughed at his own jokes and turned back into himself.

Lydia smiled sadly at him. "I wish we were going to the bakers."

"Where are we going?" Beetlejuice asked again; baffled.

"The world of the living Beej."

Beetlejuice looked at her. And he saw something he rarely saw. Anguish.

"I have to say goodbye." And with that she said his name. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" And they disappeared.

They arrived at Lydia's house. It was almost two in the afternoon by this time. "We really slept in." Lydia muttered irritated.

They could hear Delia humming to herself as she cleaned the house. Lydia walked to her window, and opened it.

"What's the plan babes?" Beetlejuice asked curiously.

"I need to say goodbye to Bertha and Prudence first, then my parents. Then we can go back to the neitherworld." She said matter-of-factly.

She started to climb out the window when Beetlejuice caught her arm. She turned to look at him. He pulled her back into her room. "Lyds you don't have to do this." He said, his voice tender.

Lydia sighed, "Beej, I can't do this if you are against me."

"I'm not against ya babes." He said pulling her into a hug. "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She hugged him back; her head drooped against his chest. Even though he had a pot belly, Beetlejuice was muscular. And he held her tightly. After a minute she pulled away a fresh blush blooming on her cheeks.  
"I want to do this. I want to be with you."

Beetlejuice put his hand on her shoulder gently, looking into her dark eyes. "If you want to do this I won't fight you."  
Then he said smiling. "Let's turn on the juice. . ." He paused waiting for her to finish the sentence for him.

"And see what breaks loose." She finished smiling back at him.

Beetlejuice nodded encouragingly and turned into Betty Juice. And they both climbed out of Lydia window and walked towards Lydia's school hand in hand.

They reached Miss Shannon's School for Girls just as the girls came out for their break. Beetlejuice waited at the gate, while Lydia went off to find Bertha and Prudence.

Lydia could see her friends sitting at a small table talking. She headed for them. As she got closer to the table she heard a nasally voice call her name. She didn't have to look to know whose voice it was.

"So Deetz," Claire Brewster said sneering her last night. "Where have you been? Like skipping class?" Lydia didn't acknowledge that she heard her, she continued to walk.

"Deetz I'm talking to you!" Claire yelled after her.

Lydia ignored her. She would deal with Claire Brewster before she left. She promised herself. She had taken her crap for years, and she was done.

She finally reached Bertha and Prudence. They both looked up surprised.

"Hey Lydia!" Bertha greeted her with her buck-toothed grin. "We thought you weren't coming today."

"I'm afraid I can only stay for a minute. But I need to talk to you guys."

"What is it?" Prudence asked in her small squeaky voice.

"I'm going away for a while. And I'm not sure when I'll be back. I just wanted to say goodbye." Lydia said looking away.

"Where are you going?" Bertha and Prudence asked interested.

"I'm moving." Lydia said simply.

"What!" Bertha gasped.

"You can't leave us!" Prudence whined. Her glasses sliding down her short nose.

Lydia eyes teared up she walked over to Bertha and swung her arms around her. "You two are the best friends I could have ever asked for."

Bertha looked at Prudence dismally. Bertha started to cry to, and hugged her back. They cried together for a moment. Then Lydia let go and hugged Prudence.

As she let go, Prudence sniffled. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lydia said trying to clear her throat. With one last hug from each of them she turned and walked away.

Lydia headed straight for Claire. Who was sitting at a table talking to a group of equally snotty girls who were laughing at almost everything she was saying.

"So I like told her what was what." Claire said curtly. "I told that bitch that I was the prettiest girl in town. And that like everyone knew that."

Claire smiled smugly. "She was totally lost."

The wannabes sneered, and nodded in agreement. One of the snobbier girls, a tall dark haired girl spoke up. "I'm glad you put her in her place Claire. She deserved it."

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know right? Like she was way ugly too. She looked like Deetz, but she like had strawberry blonde hair instead of that like way gross black." They all guffawed stupidly.

Lydia had finally reached her destination. She was standing directly behind Claire. She smiled at the prospect of what she was about to do.

Lydia reached her hand out and grabbed Claire by her golden blonde hair. Making sure to get a firm grip, Lydia yanked Claire backward off the bench she had been sitting on. Claire fell on the ground, but Lydia kept moving; dragging her across the lawn.

Claire cried out in pain. "Owwwww! Let go of me! Like I swear you will regret thissss!" Lydia shook Claire's head hard, to make her shut up.

Lydia headed for the fence where Betty was waiting. Behind them Claire's cohorts were frozen with amazement. None of them came to her aid, they just watched as the gothic girl dragged her over to wear a particularly ugly girl waited.

Finally Lydia stopped at the fence. She jerked Claire's head up to look at her. "You are the Bitch."

Claire didn't say anything. Lydia could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

Lydia looked at Betty who was staring just as amazed as everyone else. "Whoa Babes! What are you doing?"

Lydia smiled evilly. "Taking out the trash. Juice her."

Beetlejuice gulped. "Are you serious Lyds?"

He looked hopeful, "That is one of your biggest rules. Don't juice anyone or anything when you are in the world of the living." He quoted. "Okay I'll admit I almost never keep that rule, but you always want me to."

"I made myself a promise. And I intend to keep it. I think ugly-fying should do the trick."

Betty looked at her questioningly one last time. "Are you sure babes?"

Lydia grinned again, "Juice her."

Claire struggled trying to free herself. "What are you doing? Like what does 'juice me' mean?" She asked in alarm.

Beetlejuice had waited years to do this. He couldn't help but smile. "It's show time." He said in a blood chilling whisper.

As he said those words Claire began to scream uncontrollably. Her hair turned an ashy color, and her features became harder. Her back became bent, and her teeth yellowed. And her skin became thin and sickly. In what seemed like seconds the transformation was done.

Lydia let go of Claire's ash colored hair and backed up a few paces. Claire grabbed at her face in horror. "What's happened to me!" She croaked. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact mirror.

She looked at her reflection and screamed again. "Claire." There is a solution." Lydia said calmly.

Claire turned to her in tears. "Please I'll do anything to be beautiful again."

Lydia looked at her hard. "This is what you look like on the inside. The only way to cure yourself is to match your outside with your inside."

Claire stared at her, clearly not understanding what she needed to do.

"You have to be nice to people. You have to act beautiful to become beautiful." Lydia said patiently.

"But I am nice." Claire retorted.

"In your eyes yes. But in others eyes you are not." Lydia said.

"So how long will it take for me to change back?" Claire snapped.

"A few years." Lydia said smiling.

Claire looked at both Betty and Lydia and ran away sobbing. Claire goons stared at them in shock. Lydia smiled at them and gave them the bird. Then she and Beetlejuice walked out the gate and started walking home.

When they were far enough away from the school for anyone to hear them they broke into laughter.

"I'm proud of ya babes." Beetlejuice chortled.

Lydia looked at him tears in her eyes from all the laughing. "Why?"

"Because you gave her a way to de-juice herself."

"She's so thick, she most likely will never change back. But for Claire it seemed like the perfect punishment." Lydia said amused.

"Good job Beej." Beetlejuice bowed to her deeply accepting the praise, and they both laughed some more. As they reached Lydia's front lawn, she sobered.

"Now comes the hard part." She said more to herself than Beetlejuice.

"It can't be harder than saying goodbye to Burp and Prune." Beetlejuice said disbelievingly.

"Saying good-bye to my parents is going to be the hardest thing." She said and walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lydia sighed deeply as she approached Delia. The house was spotless as always, and her mother was in the kitchen making some sort of casserole.

Lydia stood behind her for a moment before Delia even realized she was there. "Lydia," Delia said in surprise. "What are you doing home so early?" Lydia looked as innocent as she possibly could.

"They had a teacher meeting today, and they let us out early."

"A teacher meeting? Whatever for?" Delia asked turning to her daughter.

"They were thinking about adding some different electives for next year." She lied.

"Oh isn't that nice!" Delia gushed as she turned back to her casserole. She added some grated cheese to her masterpiece and it was finished. "Lydia could you open the oven for me?" She asked brightly.

Lydia went over to the oven and opened it. Delia carefully put the casserole in and turned it on to 425.

Lydia couldn't stand being with her mother for too long, so she quickly excused herself. "I'll be in my room working on homework. I have a report tomorrow." More lies empting from her mouth. Lydia was amazed. Usually she was horrible at lying. But today she was very convincing. _I guess BJ is rubbing off on me. _She thought smiling to herself as she entered her room.

BJ was laying on her bed his hands resting behind his head, his eyes closed. Lydia sighed heavily and flopped on her bed next to the ghost.

He opened one eye to look at her. "Very smooth lyin' babes." He congratulated.

"You must be rubbing off on me." She said smiling.

"Well I am the Ghost with the most Lyds." Beetlejuice said proudly.

"That you are." She agreed.

"So what now?" The Ghost asked, scratching his belly.

"I have to wait until my dad comes home from work. Which should be in about two hours."

"We have to sit around doing nothin' for two whole hours?" He looked at her in agony.

She laughed at his expression. "No, I have something we can do. But you won't like it."

She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. She leaned down and grabbed her suitcase from under her bed. "I need to pack my stuff, if we're not coming back after tonight." She said grabbing some of her favorite books.

Beetlejuice sat up to, but didn't move. He looked at her painfully. "Do we really have to work babes?"

"You don't." Lydia said.

He looked at the suitcase Lydia was trying to cram her belongings into. It was far too small to fit everything she was trying to pack. "You're gonna need a bigger suitcase Lyds." He teased.

He pointed at the suitcase and it grew bigger. Big enough to fit all of her clothing, and books. Lydia smiled broadly. "Thanks for help Beej."

"Yeah whatever babes." Beetlejuice said brushing off the gratitude.

Beetlejuice went over to her closet, and grabbed a handful of some of her favorite clothes. As he dumped them in the suitcase he turned to Lydia. "You know babes, that you can visit whenever you want?"

Lydia looked at the floor. "I'm not sure I'll want to."

She felt guilty for saying it, but it was true. She didn't want to cling to her old life. She was more than ready to live with Beetlejuice. They pretty much lived together as it was. She was never truly at home unless she was with him. She would miss her parents, but she had never felt like she belonged with them.

"I will miss my father," She admitted. "But I don't need to visit. Tonight I'm going to say my goodbyes, and leave my life old behind."

She paused, "It will hurt more if I don't let my old life go." Lydia squeezed the sides of her suitcase.

Beetlejuice laid his hand on Lydia's. "Thanks for doing this babes." Lydia blushed at his touch.

As she blushed, Beetlejuice had the sudden urge to caress her cheek. As he held her hand, he brought his other hand up and brushed her cheek lightly. He wanted so badly to kiss her.

He quickly retracted his hands and resumed grabbing clothing, and chucking it in the suitcase.

Lydia smiled to herself. That had felt good. And she knew that he actually cared. That was all she needed to help her leave everything behind. The places his hands had been felt warm. She brought her hand to her cheek, and blushed again, before she proceeded to pack her photography.

After they finished packing everything and zipping it up, (which required Beetlejuice to sit on top of it while Lydia struggled with the zipper.) Lydia looked around her room sadly. It looked barren without her artwork and photos.

"Say the B-words babes." Beetlejuice said straining to lift the enormous suitcase off of her bed.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia whispered.

And they were back that the roadhouse. It took both of them, plus BJ's magic to carry the suitcase up the stairs and into Beetlejuice's room. It took them half an hour to get it in, but when it was done, they had killed the time.

"Good luck babes." Beetlejuice said reassuringly.

"I'll see you soon." Lydia said, before starting the incantation.

"Though I know I should be wary. Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly Haunting I turn loose. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Both BJ and the roadhouse disappeared. And Lydia was standing in her room again. She held her locket in her hand, looking down at it. As though waiting for it to give her advice or answers. She opened it and looked at the pictures it held.

She had combined two photos. One of her favorite ghost with the most, smiling his wicked grin, and one of her parents. She had photo-shopped the picture enough so that it looked like they were in the same picture.

She kissed the picture and closed the locket, her heart heavy. _I have to do this. _She told herself firmly. _I have to do this._

Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother calling her to dinner. She took a deep breath and left her room.

* * *

Lydia walked towards the table, trying not to think about what she was about to do. In her head she had planned exactly how the conversation would go. But now, she was blank. She had decided to stay throughout the meal and then leave. She sat down at the table and was silent. She tried to gather her thoughts, which she had no luck with. She just couldn't think of what to say.

She looked up at her parents. Her harebrained mother and her sweet but skittish father. She didn't know how to say goodbye to them. She wanted so badly to tell them the truth, but she knew they would never believe her.

Delia finally broke the silence. "Lydia aren't you hungry?" She looked at her expectantly.

Lydia looked at her mother shaking her head. "No. I'm not hungry." She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to talk."

"What do you want to talk about pumpkin?" Her father asked, placing more mashed potatoes on his plate.

Lydia paused for a moment. And then decided to say what she felt.

"I realized that I don't say the things I need to say to you both." She said placidly.

"Like what?" Delia asked puzzled. Sipping her wine, in between nibbling bits of her casserole.

"Like how much I love you. And how much I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you." She bowed her head in regret. She knew she hadn't said 'I love you' enough to her parents. And that this was the last time they would hear it from her for a long time. She despised herself for it, but also was grateful for it. Her parents would have to believe she meant it, if she never said it. And hopefully not take it for granted.

"We love you to Lydia." Her mother said with her cheesy grin plastered to her face.

Charles, her dad; looked at her, with understanding. He looked at her seriously. "Pumpkin," He said. "No matter what happens I will always love you."

Lydia knew when she looked into his eyes that he meant it. He was absolutely sincere. She started to cry, against her inner-judgment. But it was a happy cry. Because for the first time in her life, she felt like she truly belonged.

Charles got up from his seat, and walked over to Lydia. He got down on his knees in front of her. "You will always be my little girl." And he pulled her close to him, hugging her.

She sobbed freely into his shoulder. She was overwhelmed by all the pent-up emotion she was feeling, but it felt so good to let out.

After a minute her father let her go. "Give us a smile Pumpkin?" He asked tenderly. She laughed through her tears and smiled. Charles smiled back at her affectionately. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered. "I trust you decision sweetheart. I'll be at the wedding."

Lydia drew back startled. He just smiled at her and walked back to his chair. He started eating his dinner again without acknowledging anything out of the ordinary. Lydia was at a loss for words.

Just then the doorbell rang. Delia stood up and went to answer the door. As Delia left the room, Lydia whispered to her father. "Does mom know?" He shook his head. And whispered back, "Just me."

Lydia asked, "How long have you known?"

He smiled at her, "Years. I may not be brave, but I am not blind. I have followed you a couple of times. Mr. Beetleman is very good to you. And you seem extremely attached to him. As I said before I trust your decision."

Lydia stood up, "Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you to pumpkin."

She got up and left before her mother came back from the door. Her goodbyes hadn't been as painful as she had thought they were going to be.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and turned. Looking at her room one last time she stopped crying and smiled. Her life couldn't be better. She closed her eyes and said Beetlejuice's name thrice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lydia arrived back at the roadhouse, to find Beetlejuice sitting in front of the TV. She sat down next to smiling widely.

"So how did it go babes?" Beetlejuice asked indifferently.

"My dad is coming to the wedding." Lydia said, still in shock.

Beetlejuice looked at her skeptically. "Charles?"

"He said that he's known about you for some time now."

"Well," BJ said smiling. "He isn't as clueless as thought."

"He said he trusted my decision." Lydia said distracted. "I wonder how he found out about the wedding."

"Mental, probably told him." Beetlejuice said thoughtfully.

"Even though he's alive?" Lydia asked.

"It doesn't matter to Mental Lyds. If it means getting me back he'll do anything." Beetlejuice said sourly.

Lydia stood up, "Well never mind that. We still have one more errand."

The Ghost whined, "What now?"

"We have to go talk to Ginger and Jacques."

"Whhhat? Why?" Beetlejuice asked in alarm.

"We need two more witnesses. And they are the ideal pair." Lydia said dragging Beetlejuice to the door. "Your parents make two, and my father makes one. We could have the Monster Across the Street and Donny, be our witnesses; if you prefer?"

Beetlejuice ran out the door and knocked on Jacque's and Ginger's door franticly. Lydia grinned, "That's what I thought."

They waited quietly while Beetlejuice sulked. Lydia rang the doorbell, and backed up politely when she heard someone coming to the door.

Jacques opened the door and smiled at her. "Miss Lydia! What a pleasant zurprize!" Then he saw Beetlejuice. "And Betel-juice." His smile faded.

"You gonna let us in bone-head?" Beetlejuice asked rudely. Lydia glared at him.

"I'm sorry Jacques. He's not having a good day."

Jacques smile returned. "It is quite alright Miss Lydia. Please come in." He stood back so that they could enter. They walked past Jacques into his living room where Ginger was practicing a dance number.

She looked up from her feet. "Why hello Lydia!" Ginger greeted.

"Hello Ginger." Lydia said pleasantly.

Jacques came in and sat down in a chair and motioned for them to do the same. Lydia sat down and pulled a reluctant Beetlejuice down with her.

Ginger finished her dance and came over sitting down on the large spider web she had made.

When they were all seated Lydia started. "We came to ask you both a favor."

"We will help you in any way zee can Lydia." Jacques replied. Ginger nodded in agreement.

Lydia couldn't help but smile at them both. "Well. . . . We need two witnesses tomorrow, and we wondered if you would do us the honor?"

"But of courze." Jacques said. "But if I might azk? What will zee be witnessing?"

"Well-" Lydia began, but Beetlejuice interrupted her. "A marriage."

"A Marriage?" Ginger asked confused.

"Me and Lyds are getting hitched." He said serenely.

Ginger and Jacques both looked horrified. "Lydia is that true?" Ginger asked anxiously.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. It was either marriage or prison. And we chose marriage." Beetlejuice shivered when she said 'we.'

Jacques shook his head sadly. "Then we will be your witnesses. If that is what you want Lydia."

"It is." Lydia said looking up at Beetlejuice.

"Well then we wish you both every happiness." Ginger said trying to be cheerful. "When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Lydia said.

"That doesn't give me much time." Ginger muttered. She got out of her web, "I'm sorry Lydia honey but if the wedding cake is going to be done in time for the wedding I have to get started on it."

"Ginge. . .?"Lydia objected.

"Consider it my wedding gift to you." She said kindly.

Lydia grinned, "Thank you Ginger!" Lydia hugged Ginger, and then Jacques. And then they left, so that Ginger could bake the cake, and Jacques could go rent a tuxedo.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Lydia asked as they walked back into the roadhouse.

Beetlejuice made a sour face. "Are you kidding babes? That was awful." Lydia giggled.

"Oh, Beetlejuice." She exclaimed, shaking her head in mock frustration.

Beetlejuice walked over to the couch and was about to sit back down when he paused. "Um. . . Babes?" Do we have to do anything else today?"

"Nope. We finished all our errands, I think."

Beetlejuice sighed in relief and crashed on the couch propping his feet up. Lydia laughed and walked over to the couch. She gently laid on top of Beetlejuice, her hands braced under her chin for support. So that she could look at Beej's face. He opened his eyes, and they stared at each other. Lydia smiled at him. And in response, Beetlejuice groaned.

"What?" Lydia asked self-consciously.

"We forgot your dress."

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "Dress?"

Beetlejuice slapped his head. "Your brain is fried babes." He paused waiting for her to grasp what he meant. When she continued to stared at him he answered her. "You know your wedding dress." He prompted.

"Oh." Lydia felt stupid for not getting what he had meant, but she tried to cover it up.

"I was just planning on wearing my poncho." She said rubbing her arm in discomfort. Beetlejuice looked at her in distain.

"No offence Lyds, but no bride of mine is wearing some grungy poncho to her wedding." Then he smiled at her. "Even though I love you in grungy clothing." Lydia looked amused but answered seriously.

"But Beej, I don't have any money and I don't have enough time to make a dress."

Beetlejuice shook his head in disbelief. "Have six years with the ghost with the most taught you nothing babes. I'll juice you a dress."

Lydia's eyes lit up. Beetlejuice gently pushed her off of himself so that he could sit up. "Gotta take your measurements Lyds." He said with an evil smile. But instead of pulling out a tape measure, he just looked at her.  
He looked her up and down which made Lydia blush. Beetlejuice watched the blush travel across her face and down her neck. He loved it when she blushed. It made her skin even warmer than usual.

He quickly tried to push the thought out of his head. He cleared his throat and tried to think of her clothing size.

HE muttered to himself, and looked at her harder. As he figured out her size he snapped his fingers and a dress on a manikin appeared in the corner. Lydia drew in a deep breath. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

It had the medieval gothic look to it. It was floor length and had a corset. The dress was made out of blood red taffeta with black lining. It had a spider web design flowing across the skirt. And a small train. And to finish it off nicely, there was a little black satin shawl with fringe.

Beetlejuice looked at her anxiously. "Do you like it babes?" Lydia ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Beetlejuice it's beautiful! It's absolutely perfect! How did you know?" she asked.

"Today when you were having dinner, I looked through some of your clothing concepts. And some of the idea's rubbed off on me I guess." He said smiling.

"You make my art look good." She said her cheeks turning a pretty pink.

Beetlejuice patted her back and let go of her, avoiding the urge to kiss her; and walked into the kitchen. "I know you had dinner babes, but I haven't. I gotta eat something." Lydia could hear him rummaging around in his cupboards and his fridge.

"Actually I could eat something." Lydia replied sitting on a chair, staring at the breathtaking dress.

It was one of the nicest things Beetlejuice had ever done for her. It was completely extraordinary. And it looked exactly the right size. She smiled to herself. _Could he really tell my size by just looking at me?_ She wondered.

Well he had seen her dress before. But had he looked at her like 'that'? The idea should've appalled her. But she rather liked it. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Beetlejuice walked back into the living room rubbing his growling stomach. "There is nothing to eat in there, and I'm starving! Will you cook something babes?" He pleaded.

"If you buy something I'll cook it." She bargained.

"Actually pay money for something we could just take? Yuck!" He said sticking out his tongue.

Lydia scowled at him. "Come on Beej."

"Alright, alright!" He barked.

"I'll be back soon." He said glaring at her. And he disappeared.

Lydia sighed and decided to sort her belongings and find a place for them. She found the perfect place. Beetlejuice's old study that he never used. It wasn't that messy to her complete surprise. It was a little dusty and damp smelling, but there wasn't garbage or junk. She opened the window to air it out and dusted the room with one of Beetlejuice's old ties. When the room was dusted to her satisfaction she started moving her belongings in.

It took her about an hour, but she finished the job. The room actually looked nice once it was dusted. It now smelled fresh and looked very cozy. There was a fireplace, and a large desk, and books lining the walls. Most of them had most likely never been opened. Some of them looked hundreds of years old. She couldn't wait to explore all their secrets. But that was for another day. She walked back to the living room and laid on the couch. She fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long day.

Beetlejuice had gone on a shopping spree. He had gone to the world of the living to get real food for Lydia. Since she would be living with him from then on. The thought still seemed ridiculous to him. He had gotten all her favorites and his, and pilled them into a basket.

As he stood in a line to pay for the food. The lady behind him started to flirt with him. She was obviously drunk. She tweaked his butt playfully. "Hey baby wanna come back to my place?" She asked fervidly.

Beetlejuice turned to her. "I'm sorry doll. I'm engaged."

She smiled at him suggestively. "Well then let me congratulate you honey."

The Ghost shook his head and turned back around. She pouted but left him alone. Beetlejuice quickly paid for the groceries and left the store.

"Whore." He muttered under his breath as he snapped his fingers. Leaving the world of the living.

He stumbled into the kitchen, caring a bunch of bags. He put them on the ground, and went into the living room. Lydia was asleep on the couch. Beetlejuice kneeled next to her. "Babes." He whispered softly.

Lydia's eyes opened, and she yawned. "Hi Beej."

"I got food. And I bought it. So you have to cook it." He said with an evil grin.

Lydia rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen; she put all the items away. Except for the eggs and bacon. She pulled out the new frying pan Beetlejuice had bought her and started cooking them. Beetlejuice stood in the corner watching.

The bacon sizzled enticingly. And the eggs smelled amazing. When they were finished Lydia emptied the contents on two plates and passed one to Beetlejuice. "Bon appétit."

* * *

I had BJ slip into his movie persona for a moment. Tell me what you thought? Too much? Not enough?

Thanks for reading, and always reviews are most appreciated and welcome. "D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Man to Man**

After eating their meal, the two friends had spent the remainder of the evening watching scary movies, and talking. Just like any other average night they spent together. Then they had called it a night, and gone to bed.

It was now the early hours of the morning, and Beetlejuice was wide awake. He held onto a sleeping Lydia, who was comfortably oblivious to her friends' wakefulness.

The truth was the Ghost with the Most was scared. And for the first time in his afterlife he was being forced to face that fear; this time he didn't have a choice. If he failed to be strong, the girl sleeping next to him would pay the price. Beetlejuice felt sick just thinking about it. And he shuddered violently.

Lydia sighed heavily as BJ moved, and she turned over in the large coffin bed facing him, a smile spreading across her full pink lips.

Even though Beetlejuice was worried, he couldn't help but smile as well. _At least one of us is having a knock out dream._

He stayed awake, and eventually the sun began to rise in the Neitherworld; bringing a beautiful pink light into the small room. Lydia looked a glow with the newly found light, and the Ghost thought how stunning she looked.

Beetlejuice carefully untangled himself from her, cautious not to wake her up in the process. And looking back at her once more, he went outside.

Doomie was still asleep, his engine gunning now and again, as he snored. Beetlejuice slide into the driver's seat, "Doomster time to wake up."

Doomie opened his eyes and yawned, and was about to honk when Beetlejuice stopped him by putting a zipper over his large hooded mouth.

"SHUSH! Lydia is still asleep!" He whispered roughly snapping his fingers, to relieve poor Doomie of the zipper. "Don't make a peep!"

Doomie blushed, but did as he was told. But he made a small purr as a way of apology. And Beetlejuice nodded to him.

"It's all right Doomie. I just don't want Lydia to know I've left. I need to be back by the time she wakes up. So let's get going."

Doomie drove away from the roadhouse and started towards town, but Beetlejuice took the wheel, and turned onto a different road. Doomie beeped in confusion, and snuffed at his driver, wondering where they were headed. And more importantly, who they were going to visit at this hour of the morning.

* * *

Beetlejuice hesitantly knocked on the door that stood in front of him, wishing he hadn't come. And wondering what on earth had possessed him, to do something so desperate.

The door was a dark green with little flecks of a lighter green mixed in. It made BJ gag. Only one person in the Neitherworld had a door like this. And he was Beetlejuices' absolute opposite in every way.

The door creaked open slowly and a bedraggled Donny stuck his head out. "Beetlejuice?" He asked, his eyes slightly popping out of his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Beetlejuice glared at him, "Are you gonna let me in?"

Donny stepped aside a large grin arising on his tired face. "Sure! Come on in Brother!"

The Ghost with the Most cringed when he called him 'brother' but made no comment. He brushed past him, entering the immaculately clean house. Beetlejuice scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"How can you stand this! There's no garbage, or smelly socks! YUCK!"

"What? Oh you don't like it?" Donny asked a look of disappointment crossing his happy face.

"It's clean!" Beetlejuice said in revulsion.

"Mother always said that cleanliness was next to godliness."

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, annoyed, and sat in the nearest chair. "Never mind. I didn't come here for perfection tips. We can argue later."

Donny looked hurt for a moment before he sat down across from his older brother, and asked. "What's going on Beetlejuice? It must have been pressing for you to come to me. What's wrong?"

Beetlejuice looked at Donny and said the hardest thing he had ever had to say.

"I need help."

"With what?" Donny asked kindly.

"I don't know what to do." Beetlejuice laughed without humor, his eyes no longer holding his usual spark.

"It's Lydia." For once he said her full name.

Donny frowned slightly. "I hear you two are getting hitched this afternoon. Did something bad happen?"

"It's a forced marriage Donny!" BJ spat, complete anger bursting into his tone; making Donny jump of his seat.

"Lyds agreed to it to save me! And now she's stuck here in the world of the dead forever, with me as her husband." Beetlejuice paused for a moment before he whispered.

"I've damned her." He moaned into his hands, "I can't make her happy Donny. She deserves so much more than I can give her. I can't be the man she needs."

Donny listened quietly as his brother broke into despair, and then he answered him calmly. Giving him the best advice he could think of.

"Have you told Miss Lydia what you just told me?"

Beetlejuice shook his head.

"Beetlejuice; if she agreed to this marriage, then she must have feelings for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me. Would you?"

"But. . . . –"Beetlejuice protested.

"No buts. It's been obvious for years that you two love each other. You need to tell her."

"Even though I do have feelings for her, that doesn't change anything."

"Tell her how you feel. You might be surprised. Telling her everything you've told me might make all the difference in the world."

Beetlejuice sighed, "I don't know how."

Donny smiled at him encouragingly. "Propose to her."

"But were already engaged?"

"I'm sure she would like to be asked. And usually proposing marriage is a sign of everlasting love and devotion. It says that you love her enough to ask her, to be your wife."

For the first time since he had arrived Beetlejuice smiled. He stood up, no longer troubled. His face no longer solemn. He was back to his old self; the Top Prankster of the Neitherworld. Beetlejuice was back.

"Thanks Donny." Beetlejuice said patting his little brother on the back.

"You sure are welcome Beetlejuice! I'm glad to help in any way that I can."

Beetlejuice walked back to the green door, getting ready to leave. Donny followed him out onto the porch. The sun was high in the sky now. And it was going to be a sunny day, even though it was Halloween. Donny took in a breath of the crisp air, and let it enter his lungs slowly. Today was going to be perfect.

As Beetlejuice hopped into Doomie he called back.

"Don't you dare think this means were friends Donny. Nothing has changed between us. And it never will. "

Donny nodded to him, and The Ghost with the Most drove off, to return to Lydia before she woke up. Donny went back inside, smiling to himself.

"Everything has changed brother. You have a heart now."

And then he went off to get ready for Beetlejuice's wedding that would take place in a couple of hours.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys. I don't know maybe it's just me, but I feel that I lost BJs' essence in this chapter. If you think so too, I apologize with all my heart. And beg for your forgiveness. Sorry!But I was just dying to write the next chapter. Cause I wanted the too Juice bros. to come to terms, at least for a moment. And I personally think that conversation changed everything. ;D  
**

**On another note tell me what you thought. And I also apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors. Thanks guys for reading this! Deepest Regards, Lyn.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Finally**

Lydia yawned and stretched her arms out, popping them loudly. She did this before she got out of bed and realized that her favorite ghost was missing. _Where's BJ?_ She wondered as she got into the shower. She turned on the water and was instantly sorry she had.

A surge of brown colored water flowed over her naked form making her scream and try to escape the nasty smelling stuff. She jumped out of the shower wildly, and shut the shower off. But she was covered in the foul muddy liquid.

"I'm sorry babes. I guess I should have mentioned that. It doesn't work; it never has."

Lydia turned to face Beetlejuice, and saw that he was trying not to laugh. Though after a moment, his will power failed and he cackled uncontrollably; holding his gut, trying to breathe between whoops of laughter. And Lydia joined him, giggling as she tried to wipe the gunk out of her hair.

"What is this?" Lydia asked when the weird substance began to dry, and mold onto her skin.

"I'm not sure Babes. But whatever it is I like it." He said smiling at her. "It smells amazing on you."

Lydia blushed, and was very glad that she had the drying goop on her face.

"Here Lyds; let me help ya."

Beetlejuice walked over to where she stood and started wiping the brown substance away from her body. His red tipped fingers deftly maneuvered over her bare skin, making Lydia shiver. It felt so good, that Lydia closed.

Beetlejuice stopped abruptly, and Lydia opened her eyes to look at him. He had a strange look on his face, and his hands now rested at his sides.

"Beej? What's wrong?" She said.

Beetlejuice cleared his throat, "I need to ask you something Lyds."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. And he looked at her, anxiously.

Lydia placed her dirty hand on his cheek, and he held onto it; sighing at the contact.

"What is it Beetlejuice? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I need to ask you an important question. A life-changing question, Lydia." He said breathing in the scent of her skin, mixed with the goop.

Lydia looked at him with concern, and Beetlejuice tried again to say the impossibly hard words; but just couldn't get them out. So instead he did something he had wanted to do since the first time they had met. He grabbed both sides of her delicate face and kissed her.

His tongue entered her mouth, and he groaned. He held her hard, not wanting to ever let her go. And Lydia's arms wrapped around him, and she kissed him back, just as passionate.

They would have stayed like that for a while, but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Lydia's head snapped up to look at Donny, who was looking surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry brother. I'll wait for you outside." And he left blushing at the scene he had just seen taking place.

"I'm gonna kill him." Beetlejuice growled, his eyes glowing.

"No you're not." Lydia said, turning his head towards her. "I wasn't finished with you yet."

And she pulled him down into another kiss. Beetlejuice didn't need much convincing to continue where they had left off. His snake-like tongue was having a hay-day, within her mouth, and he was almost giddy with his emotions.

Finally she pulled away slowly, breathing heavily. "What was it that, you needed to ask me?"

"Nothing. We'll talk later babes." Beetlejuice said, cursing himself for being so nervous. It was Lydia for Petes'-sake!

"Okay. But promise me you won't forget."

"Trust me Lyds; this is not something I'm gonna forget." He said smiling wistfully.

"Good." She said smiling back at him.

"I better get a towel on, and we better go see what Donny wanted."

Beetlejuice made a face, but followed her out of the bathroom once she had wrapped a towel around herself. Donny was waiting in the living room looking extremely uncomfortable. He wore a black tuxedo that made him look rather fit. And a green tie, that had purple flowers all over it, and leaves. Beetlejuice huffed in disgust at the tie.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? That tie is awful!"

Donny looked down at his tie, "I think it went very well with the tux actually."

Then his head came up, and he looked straight at Lydia.

"Miss Lydia, I am so sorry for walking in on you like that! I didn't know. . . ."

"It's alright Donny, I know you didn't mean to. It was an honest mistake." She said, smiling at him. "Besides I'm not ashamed of what you saw."

Donny mumbled something and nodded to her. "Thank you Ma'am, I really do appreciate it."

"What are you doing here?" Beetlejuice asked annoyed.

Donny adjusted his tie, "Ma, sent me. She wanted me to fetch you two young lovers, so you can get ready on time."

"We can get ready just fine, without help." Beetlejuice said.

"That's not what Ma says. She said she wanted to help Miss Lydia with her makeup and dress. And she says you have to take a bath."

"Fat chance of that!" BJ yelled indignantly, looking horrified at the same time. He obviously knew it was useless to resist his mothers' commands. But he absolutely loathed baths, or showers of any kind.

Lydia patted his shoulder. "We'll be happy to come with you Donny. But first Beej, can you help me get this stuff off, so I can get dressed?"

"Aw! Lyds!"

"Beetlejuice."

"Alright alright!" He yelled, giving in to her pressuring. And went snapped his fingers.

The goop disappeared, as did the towel. And in their place was her trusty poncho and shoes. But today her hair hung down, around her shoulders, in a soft curtain. Beetlejuice smiled at her his anger gone, as he looked at her.

"You should wear your hair down more often Babes. It suits you."

"Thanks Beej."

"You guys ready to get to your wedding?" Donny asked excitedly, clapping his hands together in utter joy.

"Don't look so happy!" Beetlejuice snapped at him. But Donny ignored him, and continued to smile happily.

"Yeah we're ready. You got the dress BJ?"

Beetlejuice clicked his fingers as way of reply and the dress disappeared, to their destination; and nodded at her.

"Then let's go."

Lydia, Beetlejuice, and Donny exited the roadhouse, and jumped into Doomie, who was glad to see them. And in moments they were cruising to get ready. There were only a few hours left before The Ghost of the Most, and Lydia Deetz finally tied the knot. And to both of them, it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**They FINALLY kissed! Thank heavens! **

**I think I did better with this chapter than the last one, but it still seemed a little off in places. Again I apologize. If you have any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them. Thanks. **

**Deepest Regards, Lyn. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Getting Ready and The Question**

Beetle juice felt violated. He had just suffered a fate worse than death, and he was still feeling the after affects. He shuddered at the memory, and wished he could have done something different. For the experience had been too horrible for words.

"Aww Jr! You look so nice, when you've had a bath!" Bea said, as she pinched his cheek lovingly.

Beetlejuice glared daggers at her, and she smiled back. _I know where Donny gets his smile. _He thought with disgust. _Why did I get saddled with a clean family? WHY! _

Mrs. Juice pushed him towards the vanity, at the other side of the room, and made him look into the large mirror. Beetlejuice shut his eyes and refused to look at his reflection, when Donny came in.

"Why look at you Beetlejuice! You look like a new ghost!"

"I feel like a **defiled** ghost." BJ muttered to himself, fighting the urge to scream, and start throwing things.

"Ma, Ginger says she needs help getting Miss Lydia ready. And since you finished helping Beetlejuice bathe, I wondered if I might help him finish getting ready?"

"Of course you can dear." Bea said, and she bustled out of the room, heading to help Lydia.

Beetlejuice finally looked dejectedly at his reflection, and was surprised by what he saw.

The Ghost in front of him, looked liked a non- grimy version of his regular self. Without the bad smell, and constant mold, he looked quite handsome.

His hair was soft, and with the thorough washing it had just endured, it seemed much longer than before. He fell into fine waves, and when the sun hit it, it shimmered. It was a beautiful golden color, other than the dirty blonde it had been. His whole body looked clean. And if someone hadn't known better, he might've passed for a man, instead of a ghost that had been dead for, give or take several hundred years.

"I haven't seen myself like this in years." Beetlejuice said, shaking his head, remembering.

"You were always the handsome one, Beetlejuice. And you could charm anyone, into doing anything you wanted."

"I enjoy being dirty." He grumbled.

"I know. But Lydia deserves a clean husband; even if it's only for today."

"Lyds would never put me through this." Beetlejuice said gesturing to himself.

"But you want her wedding day to be memorable, don't you brother?" Donny asked.

"Yeah."

"Then just grin and bear it. That's what I do, when I'm not enjoying something."

"A lot of good it does you." Beetlejuice cracked. "This is awful!"

Donny ignored him, and walked over to him. He grabbed his Beetlejuices' hair and began brushing it. Beetlejuice screeched as the bristles combed through his hair.

"WHHHHHAAAAA!"

"I have to comb out the snarls, before I pull your hair into a ponytail. Please don't squirm Beetlejuice. It's already hard enough without you fighting me."

Beetlejuice scrunched his eyes closed, and fought back the urge to juice his brother right there and then. _Lyds owes me one._ He thought as Donny yanked the brush again and again through his wavy strands. _Stupid Donny! _

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Lydia on the other hand was having the time of her life. Bea and Ginger had finished applying her makeup and were now helping her into her dress.

"You look beautiful Lydia honey." Ginger said, as she helped her adjust the shawl.

"Really?" Lydia asked looking down at the dress in awe.

"You are stunning my dear." Bea agreed.

Lydia turned around in a circle; and felt the dress swish with the movement. She smiled at how perfect it felt against her skin. _Just like Beetlejuice. _She blushed at the thought, remembering how he had touched her earlier.

"I can't believe it." Lydia whispered aloud.

"What dear?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Ginger said, smiling kindly at her. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Lydia said, trying to escape the question.

"Jr. kissed her this morning." Bea said smiling knowingly.

Lydia blushed, not knowing she should say; because it was true. Ginger looked horrified for a moment, before she changed her expression to indifference.

"How was it?" She asked cautiously.

"Perfect." Lydia said, before she had even registered what had just come out of her mouth. "His tongue. . . . Was so. . . . . unstoppable, sliding in and out of my mouth. . . . It was heavenly. . . . "

"Umm; Lydia, please don't tell us anymore." Ginger begged, looking like she was going to be sick. "I really don't think I can take it."

"I'm sorry Ginge. I shouldn't have gone into details. But it was so amazing." Lydia said apologizing.

"It's alright dear." Bea patted her on the shoulder gently. "You've waited for that kiss for years. I'd be worried if you weren't excited?"

"You knew all these years?"

"I maybe dead my dear, but I'm not blind. I could see instantly that you two were crazy for each other. I knew it was only a matter of time before something wonderful came of it."

"Then you saw what most of us didn't." Ginger said. "This came as a complete shock."

"Believe me. I feel the same way." Lydia said with a giggle.

Ginger hugged her, wrapping all eight of her legs around her. And kissing her forehead gently.

"If you love him Lydia, then I will not question it. As long as he makes you happy, that's what counts."

"I am happy with the way things have turned out." Lydia said quietly as she hugged the spider tap dancing spider back.

"I do love Beetlejuice."

"Then I will never question your motives again Lydia honey. And I wish you and Beetlejuice the world."

"Thank you."

Bea came over and joined them, making it a group hug. "Whatever happens, we are here for you Lydia dear. Never forget that."

"I won't forget, Bea." Lydia promised her. _After today; I'll never be alone again. _ _And I won't ever have to leave Beej again. _The thought made her smile. Her life couldn't end on a better note, than it was. It was impossible.

* * *

"Beetlejuice," Bea said peeking her head into the small dressing room. "Are you ready son?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

Bea smiled at her eldest son, pure joy clouding her face.

Beetlejuice was wearing a black and red striped tuxedo that matched the pattern of Lydia's dress. And his golden blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that hung down to his shoulders. He would've looked picture perfect, had it not been for the scowl that seemed permanently etched on his mouth. And the deadly gaze coming from his yellowish-green eyes.

"Come on dear." She said opening the door wider, so he could leave with her.

The Ghost with the Most entered the hallway and nearly died all over again. If his heart had still been beating, it would have stopped. For standing at the other end of the hall, was Lydia, waiting for him. The biggest smile he had ever seen, rising on her face.

"Beej."

"Babes," He said, crossing the hall, to join her. "You look. . . . Beautiful."

Lydia blushed a light pink, and thanked him. "You don't look so bad yourself BJ." At her words Beetlejuice felt his heart melt. And he felt courage surge through him. Now was the time, to ask her the big question. He cleared his throat and began, "Umm. . . . Lyds. Before we head down stairs, I need to ask you something."

"Is it that life changing question you wanted to ask me before?"

"Yeah."

"What is it Beej?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes, without blinking.

He carefully got down on one knee and looked up at her. He had practiced a speech to say , but now that he needed it, it left him. And he ended up saying the first words to come to mind.

"Lyds will you marry me babes?"

Lydia took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Tears of happiness running down her face, as she did. And when she pulled away she began to laugh.

"Yes Beetlejuice! Yes!"

He smiled at her, and stood up, to hug her. "I love you Babes."

"I love you too Beetlejuice."

"Please don't say the B-word again Lyds. You've already said it twice, and I don't want to go anywhere."

Lydia laughed, "Sorry BJ. I'm just so happy, I forgot."

"I hate zoo enterupt you to, but it iz time." Jacques said, coming up the stairs. He was wearing a dark blue tux, and didn't look too happy about it.

"Lay off bone-brain." Beetlejuice said, still smiling at Lydia. "We're busy."

"Mental iz 'etting azxious. He vill 'ave zee guards come and drag you two zee alter, if you don't come now." He warned, them.

"We'll be right down." Lydia said, giving Jacques a reassuring nod. And Jacques headed back into the ceremony, cursing under his breath.

"This is your last chance Babes." Beetlejuice said, stroking her cheek, lovingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more absolute about anything in my life."

Beetlejuice smiled, and extended his arm to her. And she took it. The two walked down the stairs, and into the ceremony.

They walked down the long aisle that led to the front, towards Mental, who stood at the very end. When they stopped just in front of him, Beetlejuice kissed her hand, and whispered, "It's show time!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Prince Vince walked throughout the length of the Neitherworld castle, where he had lived since he was a little boy. He had checked every room he had come to so far, with no luck of finding the man he was seeking.

Vince was getting anxious as he was nearing the center of the castle, and had still had no luck finding 'him.'

Finally putting his pride aside, he turned and asked one of the guards lining the dimly lit corridor. The guard was forbidden to speak to him, so merely gestured for Vince to follow him. The Prince nodded to him, and they traveled in silence to the Dark Room. This was a room where no light entered, or escaped. Though in name and definition the room sound unwelcoming and alarming; but in truth it was quite pleasant to be in. One could think without interruption.

Once they had reached the doors that lead to the Dark Room, Vince dismissed the guard, and entered, not waiting for him to leave. The room as always was dark, and it took the Prince a moment to regain his sight. Though when he did, he wasn't disappointed; for there on the other side of the room was a man concealed by the shadows. Though it was pitch black in the room, Vince could make out his silhouette from where he stood. It was 'him,' the man he had been looking for.

"Why do you disturb Prince Vince?" The figure asked solemnly from his place at the blackened window.

"I have heard a troubling rumor," Vince replied, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What is this rumor that has troubled you enough to come and interrupt my contemplation?" The man asked.

"I heard it from an old woman from town," Vince began pacing across the length of floor in front of him. "She said that there is a wedding taking place in town today. And Beetlejuice is the groom."

"That is no rumor." The man said in a stern voice.

"Maybe not," The Prince agreed. "But the other part can't be true."

The figure gestured with his hand for the Prince to continue.

"People are saying that his bride is the Fair Lydia." Vince said giving a small giggle. "It's ridiculous!"

When the man didn't laugh with him, Vince began to get antsy. Why wasn't he laughing? This couldn't be true; could it? Vince's greatest fears were recognized as the man spoke.

"I'm afraid that that is also another piece of truth, my Prince. Lydia Deetz is to be joined in marriage with Betelgeuse the Poltergeist this afternoon."

Vince's fist clenched, "Why would she marry that unclean buffoon?" Vince asked angrily.

"Because she wants to," The man said walking over to the distraught Prince. He gently placed a large gloved hand on Vince's shoulder, "You have to let her go my Prince; for she is too far out of your reach."

Vince glared at him, and shrugged away his hand. "She is my Lydia; and mine alone!" He yelled.

"The girl is no longer a daydreaming child, she is a young woman now, and as such, she has the right to choose to marry who she will. Leave her be, and let her make her own decisions." The man reasoned, hoping that the young Prince would heed his advice.

"I will not leave her with that hideous creature!" Vince whispered anxiously, before he turned on his heel and exited the Dark room.

The man shook his head, and went back over to the window sill. The Prince had made him loose his concentration, but it extremely was easy to gain back. As he turned back to the window, the crystal ball that rested on it began to shimmer. Soon it was a blinding light, and with the light came an image.

At first the image was blurry, and impossible to make out, but with more focusing on the man's part, soon it was clear. The man sighed as he watched a beautiful young girl, as she got ready for her wedding; dressed in a red and black dress.

_Lydia Deetz you are the key. _ He thought to himself, as he stroked the magical glass. _You will save us all._

* * *

"Do you Beetlejuice take Lydia Deetz to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Judge Mental asked his empty eye sockets boring into the ghost he hated so much.

Beetlejuice looked from Mental to Lydia and back again before he said. "Yeah."

Mental glared at him and then turned to Lydia, "Do you Lydia Deetz take the Ghost known as Beetlejuice as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lydia hesitated, and looked at her best friend; who was anxiously waiting for her to answer. His eyes became uncertain for just a moment until she smiled at him reassuringly, and reached for his hand.

"Yes."

Mental cringed but continued the ceremony. "Then by the power invested in me and the Neitherworld's most gracious King, I pronounce you husband and wife." He made a face before he continued to say the hardest part. "You may kiss. . . . The . . . bride."

Lydia blushed as Beetlejuice lifted up her veil, and grabbed either side of her face. "Let's make Mental mentally scarred, shall we?" He whispered with a snort at his bad pun, before he planted his mouth on hers.

Lydia wrapped her small arms around him, and sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, using his snake-like tongue; making Lydia swoon. With the couple's passion, they forgot where they were and what was happening around them and would have stayed that way if Mental hadn't cleared his throat in disgust.

"I hope you are done." He said scrunching up his nose in distaste. "Because I don't think anyone in this assembly can take seeing another moment of that. . . . Whatever it was."

"Did it make you sick Judgey?" Beetlejuice asked smiling broadly, as he looked down at his new bride, who was blushing madly.

"Let us just say, if I was still alive, I would now be dead." He snapped, pushing past them and walking towards Bea and Gnat. He extended his skeletal hand to each of them, his fingers gripping theirs in a firm manner.

"Congratulations." He said to each in turn, before he turned to address everyone.

"The reception will take place in the room next door, where food will be provided, as well as music, and dancing for anyone who wishes to do so."

"WHHHHAT!" Beetlejuice hollered. "I thought we were done after the ceremony!" Mental upon seeing the look of pure agony on the ghosts' face, smiled for the first time all day, loving how uncomfortable Beetlejuice looked.

"No Beetlejuice; you must attend the reception, and talk to all of your guests. I am sure that they would be deeply grieved if they could not tell you congratulations." Mental said, smirking at him. "Besides, it's a part of our contract."

"I never agreed to go to some snooty party Mental." Beetlejuice said in a low growl, his eyes blazing dangerously.

"If you wish to keep you and your new bride out of a detention cell on your wedding night, I suggest that you attend." Mental said; an annoying tone of finality in his screechy voice.

"Yes your honor we will attend; thank you." Lydia answered, holding Beetlejuice back with a cautious glance.

"At least one of you has sense." Mental grumbled before he headed into the reception room; followed by almost all of the guests. Only one stayed behind, and he had a big smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Pumpkin." Charles said hugging his daughter. Lydia noticed his eyes were red from crying during the ceremony.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're here." She said beginning to cry herself.

The two hugged, and when they pulled away from each other both of them were smiling. Lydia turned to her new husband and blushed. "Umm, dad, this is Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice this is my father, Charles."

Beetlejuice held out his hand to her father and they shook hands. Lydia half expected Beej to trick him, and us an electric shock on him; but nothing happened. It was a regular handshake, with nothing out of the normal. Lydia looked at her best friend in shock. For the first time since she had known him, he had passed up a joke! He was actually being serious.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Beetleju-" Charles began to say before he was cut off by the Ghost with the Most.

"Don't say it!" Beetlejuice warned him loudly.

"Say what?"

"The B-word Chucky; Lyds already said it twice."

"Why can't we say your name more than twice?" Charles asked confused.

Lydia jumped in this time. "When you say his real name three times, he is transported between the Neitherworld, and the world of the living. Its how I've been calling him for years." She explained smiling up at Beetlejuice.

"Alright," Charles said, trying to understand. "So by calling his name, you can travel places?"

"That about sums it up." Lydia said.

Charles shook his head, "I thought I was imagining things for years, and now I find out that those things were really happening." He scratched the back of his head. "This is all a lot to grasp."

"You're doing fine Charles." Beetlejuice said with a chuckle. "You haven't fainted once yet."

The three of them laughed together. Before Mental stuck his skull back into the room and yelled, "BEETLEJUICE!"

Beetlejuice cringed, and looked at Lydia with huge eyes. "Mental mad," He pointed out.

"We better get in there." Lydia agreed.

Beetlejuice took Lydia's hand and they began to walk over to the Reception room door. But Beetlejuice stopped at the door.

"What is it?" His new bride asked.

Beetlejuice didn't say anything; but her question was soon answered. Charles came behind them and as soon as he was standing next to his daughter Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the door slid open.

Lydia's could help but smile at the Ghost standing next to her.

"You waited for him?"

"He _**is **_my father in law Lyds." Beetlejuice replied quietly, returning the smile she had given him. "What do you say we crash this party?"

"Count me in BJ." She said giggling as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**I know I keep drawing out the wedding, but there is just so much to say about it. The next chapter will be the Reception, with a little pep-talk for the newly weds about the wedding night. XP I have big plans for the next chapter. Please drop me a review if you can. I would love to hear what you think about my little ole BJ fic.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Lydia's Goodbye**

* * *

Prince Vince snuck into the foyer of the city hall, making sure not to make a sound, as he made his way to the main hall, where the wedding reception was taking place. Surprise was of the essence, if his escape plan was going to work.

He needed to get Lydia's attention without letting his presence known to the slovenly Beetlejuice. Then he would rescue her from this hell-bound marriage, and let her know his feelings towards her.

It was the perfect plan. But how could he get the fair Lydia to notice him?

* * *

Lydia's heart pounded like a kettledrum against her chest. For the moment the newlyweds walked through the large double doors they were surrounded by a large group of Neitherworlders; who wanted to wish them congratulations. Beetlejuice remained oddly quiet, and Lydia was forced to thank them each in turn, under the constant observation of Mental. She shook hands, and received hugs from Neitherworlders' who she had never seen even seen before; and she was getting anxious. When would this torture end?

Finally, after ignoring the situation for so long, Beetlejuice actually acknowledged someone, and smiled. He began talking to an old man who had just come up to him. The old man had long whitish-green hair, and large yellow eyes.

"_He looks familiar," _Lydia thought. _ "But where have I seen him before?" _She gave handshakes to a few more strangers before she made her way over to her husband and the stranger.

"_Beej __**is**__ my husband now." _ Lydia couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was hard to believe that she was now Lydia Marie Juice, instead of Lydia Marie Deetz. But she was sure she would get used to it. After all, she had always loved BJ's full name.

Beetlejuice brightened as Lydia approached him, "Babes!"

She walked over to him, and smiled, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

BJ snorted, "He's not a friend Lyds." Beetlejuice grinned with fiendish glee, "He's my great uncle Lester!"

"_That's why he looks so familiar to me!" _Lydia realized holding her hand to the old man.

"Hello," She said politely, wondering what 'Lester' would do.

Lester looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you marry Beetlejuice, just now?"

"Yes I did." Lydia replied slowly, wondering what had brought on the question.

"Then you're a part of my family?"

"I suppose so."

Lester's mouth opened to reveal a toothy grin, that reminded her of Beetlejuice when he was fooling around.

"Then that settles it!" He exclaimed in his very hoarse, old voice. "I **will not** accept a handshake from you!"

Lydia was confused and a little hurt, "But why?"

Lester let loose a hoarse cackle that reminded her of Beetlejuice. It gave her chills.

"Because chickieboo, you're family, and I hug my family." He opened his thin arms, and Lydia gave the old man a huge hug, giggling all the while.

Beetlejuice smiled too. The ghost with the most loved watching Lyds interact with his childhood hero. At first he had been worried that Lester wouldn't approve of her. But this first encounter had proved otherwise.

As Lydia pulled away, she planted a small kiss on the old man's cheek. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything." Lester reasoned. "So ya shouldn't be thankin' me, Lydia."

Lydia smiled as he said her name. He sounded like an older version of the B-man himself. It was almost looking and talking to a mirror image of BJ. Lydia found it very amusing, to say the least.

"But you **have** done something that warrants thanks Uncle Lester."

"What did I do?" Lester asked looking from the young woman to his great-nephew with a lifted white eyebrow.

Beetlejuice shrugged indifferently, "Don't ask me Les. I just married her." Beetlejuice said fighting back a laugh.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Trust the two jokesters not to see the obvious.

"You've been kind to me, and helped me feel welcome." She explained softly. "I feel comfortable around you. Besides the fact that you have a good sense of humor."

Lester chuckled. "Where did you find this one Beetlejuice? And where can I get me one?"

"Lyds is one of a kind Les." The Ghost said laughing. "You're outta luck me bucko!"

"Aww, rats," Lester said snapping his fingers. "Well, I getta dance with her, and be the favorite Uncle! Right chickieboo?"

Lydia nodded grinning from ear to ear, "Sure."

Lester looking right proud of himself, picked a little black beetle off of the nearby wall, and popped it into his mouth with a sickening crunch. "See you at the feast kids! I get ta sit next to the bride!"

And without another word, the old Neitherworld man, hobbled off, leaving Lydia laughing, and Beetlejuice muttering.

"How did he get so PUSH-Y!" The ghost grumbled, scowling.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I could ask the same thing about you Beetlejuice."

"HEYYY," Beetlejuice hollered. "I'm not pushy!"

Lydia decided not to argue with him, and changed the topic quickly.

"I didn't know you had a Great Uncle."

Beetlejuice shrugged, "He's been in prison since before you were born Lyds. He just got out yesterday."

Lydia shook her head, "Let me guess: he pulled a really nasty prank on someone?"

Beetlejuice grinned wickedly, "He only pulled the biggest gag of the century!"

"What did he do?" Lydia asked curiously.  
"I'll let him tell ya Lyds." Beetlejuice said in awe, completely forgetting the outburst he had had moments before, about the same man. "It's amazing."

Lydia wondered what Lester could have done that would impress Beetlejuice. It must have been big. Her thoughts were interrupted by Judge Mental's screechy voice.

"Now that you've all congratulated the bride and groom, please make your way to the tables, so we may begin the wedding feast."

The crowd of Neitherworlders began to slowly make their way to the other side of the room, where two large tables lined the furthest wall. Set upon the tables were exquisite platters of Neitherworld and Human food alike. All dishes were amazing and unique in their own way.

Beetlejuice's tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he began to drool. "Wwwoahhh. . . Babes, look at all that food!"

But Lydia wasn't looking at the food. Her mind was in a different place entirely. "Umm. . . Beetlejuice. . . I have to the go to the bathroom."

"Sure thing Lyds. Meet ya, back at the tables in ten." And the poltergeist disappeared with a loud puff cloud.  
_"Beetlejuice and his theatrics," _Lydia thought rolling her eyes as she went past the double doors, and out into the dark hallway. The second the human girl stepped into the pitch black foyer, she shivered. Why was it so cold out here? And . . . wet? The ground was sopping wet to the touch. Lydia lifted an eyebrow. What was going on?

"Lydia. . ." A voice whispered, making her turn around in a full circle. "Lydia. . . Over here."

Lydia followed the voice, to a coffin shaped couch located in the corner of the entrance hall where she not so long ago had been married.

Sitting on the couch, a dark rain cloud hovering over his head was Prince Vince. His large dark eyes looked up at her in agony.

"I'm too late. . ."

Lydia didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

"You're already married . . . aren't you?" The distraught Prince cried, bringing his hand up in front of his eyes.

"Yes," Lydia answered her voice barely above a whisper.

Vince sniffled uncontrollably, and let out a sob. Lydia slowly sat down next to him, and immediately got soaked down to the bone, from the storm cloud. She trembled, as her body began to feel numb. This was a bitter rain.

Lydia placed her hand on Vince's back and rubbed small circles, consolingly. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone. But it seemed she had.

"My fair Lydia, why have you forsaken me?" Vince asked quietly, looking up to meet her soft eyes.

At first Lydia didn't know how to answer. But then after a few moments, the perfect words came to her. If she couldn't say it, she would sing it.

"_Don't be afraid, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. No matter where I am, I'll be with you. Just think of me, don't you cry. _

_No one could understand the way you feel. How could they know? How could you explain? _

_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. . . _

_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart. Now matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. . . always. . . _

_Vince. . . I'll be there for you always. . . mmm. . always and always. . . Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Turn around and look over your shoulder. Cause I'll be there. . . always. . ." _

As Lydia finished she hugged Prince Vince, who had grown silent, during her song. He hugged her back listlessly. Lydia, pulled away from him, and smiled, and her eyes sparkled as the rain pelted her pale white skin, and her dress sagged against her.

Vince's breath caught in his chest. Lydia had never been more beautiful than she was now. She was radiant.

"I'm happy Vince." Lydia said, as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

Vince paused for a moment before he took her hand in his, "I know you are."

Lydia held onto his hand, tenderly. "Thank you."

"I love you Lydia Deetz." Vince said, his eyes trying to memorize every detail of her face.

"I know. . ." Lydia breathed.

The young human girl leaned up on tip toe, and gently placed her lips on Vinces'. It was a chaste kiss, but the Prince of the Neitherworld wouldn't have traded it for anything.

As she pulled away, she brushed his cheek. "Goodbye, my dear, Prince Vince."

"Goodbye Lydia." Vince whispered, as Lydia turned and walked back into the bright reception hall, to join her husband.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long! O_O I have no excuse. ****Thank you for your patience, review, story favs, and watches. You guys are the best! **_

_**I had a blast writing this chap! Oh my gosh! ****I love Lester and Vince! Golldarn!~ Also the song that Lydia sang is a mix of, "You'll be in my heart" and "You'll be in my heart reprise," From Disney's Tarzan. I changed some of the words around so it would work, but other than that it's all there. :D **_

_**Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. -Lyn  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_"Lydia. . ." A voice whispered, making her turn around in a full circle. "Lydia. . . Over here."_

_Lydia followed the voice to a coffin shaped couch located in the corner of the entrance hall where she not so long ago had been married._

_Sitting on the couch, a dark rain cloud hovering over his head was, Prince Vince. His large dark eyes looked up at her in agony._

_"I'm too late. . ."_

_Lydia instantly knew what he meant, and she didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say._

_"You're already married . . . aren't you?" The distraught Prince cried, bringing his hand up in front of his eyes._

_"Yes," Lydia answered her voice barely above a whisper._

_Vince sniffled uncontrollably, and let out a heart-wrenching sob. _

_Lydia slowly sat down next to him, and immediately got soaked down to the bone from the storm cloud. The human girl trembled visibly as her body began to feel numb. This was a bitter rain that fell upon her. This was a rain, of pure sorrow._

_Lydia placed her hand on Vince's back and rubbed small circles across it consolingly. She had never meant to hurt anyone. But it seemed she had anyway. _

_"My fair Lydia, why have you forsaken me?" Vince asked quietly, looking up to meet her soft eyes with his own tear stained ones._

_Lydia didn't know what to say at first. But then she found herself saying the truth. _

_"I'm happy Vince." Lydia whispered, as a silent tear slid down her cheek._

_Prince Vince paused for a moment before he took her hand in his, "I know you are."_

_Lydia held onto his hand, tenderly. "Thank you my friend."_

_"I love you Lydia Deetz." Vince said, as his eyes tried to memorize every detail of her face._

_"I know. . ." Lydia breathed._

_The young human girl leaned towards the Neitherworld Prince and gently placed her lips on his. It was a chaste, quick kiss, but the Prince wouldn't have traded it for anything._

_As she pulled away, she brushed his cheek. "Goodbye, my dear, Prince Vince."_

_"Goodbye Lydia." Vince whispered, as Lydia stood and walked back to the reception hall, to join her husband._

* * *

As Lydia walked away from Prince Vince, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, that she had rejected him. But almost instantly the feeling disappeared.

"_I have no reason to be sorry. I love Beej, and I'm happy that I married him." _She told herself. _"I told Vince from the beginning, that I didn't love him. It's his own fault that he didn't move on." _

Lydia wished she could ease the poor Prince's heartache, but he would never be happy with only her friendship. He would always want more than she could give.

The girl sighed, and purposefully pushed all her second-guessing aside. She couldn't do this; not now.

As the small human girl reached the reception room door, she made a silent vow.

She Lydia Marie Juice would never look back. She wouldn't wonder what might have been, or how she had gotten to where she was. And most importantly, she would not regret the choices she had made.

"_After all," _Lydia thought with a small smile. _"I couldn't be happier with the outcome of my life." _

As the door closed behind her, Lydia stopped looking to the past and thought only of the future.

"Whoa! Babes . . . what happened to ya?" Beetlejuice asked with a lifted eyebrow, as the sopping wet girl took her place in the seat to his right, in the place of honor.

Lydia lifted her wet bangs out of her eyes with a goofy grin. "I got an unexpected shower when I went to the bathroom."

Beetlejuice's eyes sparkled mischievously as he asked, "Did someone play a prank on ya Lyds?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, it wasn't a prank. . ."

Then she paused for a moment. Should she tell Beetlejuice about Vince's visit, or should she make up an alibi? In a moment she had made her decision.

"Prince Vince was waiting for me in the foyer." Lydia explained shrugging her shoulders casually, and then grinned as she continued. "As you can see, his 'rainy' disposition, was catchy to say the least."

Beetlejuice's grin instantly turned into a scowl of epic proportions. "Vince? What's that pushover doing here?"

"As I said he wanted to talk to me," Lydia answered cautiously. "He heard that we were getting married, and wanted to know if it was true or not."

Beetlejuice's eyes flickered dangerously, and Lydia could see that he was angry. The Ghost with the Most had always been blatant about his distaste for the Prince of the Neitherworld, and had even showed jealous tendencies towards him in the past. But now everything was different. Now, Lydia was his wife.

A low growl escaped Beetlejuice as he began to rise from his seat, "Is that pantywaist he still here?"

Lydia sensing trouble placed her small hand on the ghosts' shoulder in comfort, as well as to hold him back from doing anything rash.

"No Beej, he's gone. He only wanted to know if the rumor he had heard was true."

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, and retook his seat. "That's too bad Lyds. I really was looking forward to talking to the little Princey."

"_I bet you were," _Lydia thought, sighing in relief, though she said nothing aloud. Then changing the subject the human girl looked to her new husband.

"BJ, can you dry me off? I'm freezing!"

Beetlejuice chuckled good-naturedly, his mood warming. "You gotta say the magic words first Lyds."

"Please?" Lydia said daring to hope.

Beetlejuice snorted, "No!"

"Then what?"

"Come on babes! Use your noggin!" Beetlejuice said impatiently looking at her expectantly.

Lydia thought hard before a smile crept to her lips.

"Pretty please, big cheesy, top Prankster of the Neitherworld; will you dry me off?"

Beetlejuice cackled, "Sure thing, Lyds!"

The Ghost snapped his fingers, and instantly the human girl was dry, her long black hair soft and wispy as it fell down her delicate shoulders.

Beetlejuice's expression softened and he reached out, tugging a lock of the girl's hair playfully with his red tipped fingers.

"You look great babes."

Lydia blushed with pleasure. "Thank you Beetlejuice."

The two smiled at each other before a screechy voice interrupted them.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

Beetlejuice's head snapped towards the noise, an annoyed scowl covering his face. Before he called back, "WHHHHHATTT!"

Judge Mental, who currently stood in front of the couples' place at the table, frowned at the poltergeist with distaste.

"Beetlejuice, be quiet!" He hissed readjusting his white powdered wig with his skeletal hands. "There's no need to shout!"

Beetlejuice glared back at him. "You yelled first Judgey!"

"I yelled at you, so you would be quiet, and so that we could finally begin the wedding feast!" Mental snapped baring his teeth in such a manner, that Lydia thought he would begin to bite people like a rabid dog.

Beetlejuice muttered under his breath, but said nothing else aloud. Mental taking this opportunity, addressed the crowd of Neitherworlder's with a stern tone.

"Three Courses of Food will be served, to any and all of you. Eat it at your leisure. When you are done, please stand by for the Bride and Groom, to cut the Wedding Cake. Thank you, you may begin."

As Mental said the word 'begin' waiters began to file into the reception room, and place platters of all sorts of food onto the table. Since the tables were already covered in dishes of food, it was quite crowded, but somehow the servers managed to place each on in turn in a designated place of its own.

Lydia watched her husband with amazement as he piled all sorts of food on his plate. As he caught her watching him, he grinned.

"Eat up Lyds!"

Lydia laughed as she too began to fill her plate with food. With satisfaction the human girl saw her favorite Neitherworld food.

"Beetlejuice could you pass me the Nightshade Salad?"

The bowl of salad floated towards her, and landed gently in front of her plate. Beetlejuice continued to snarf down his maca-groanie without so much as a word.

The meal was pleasant, and Lydia felt content as she placed her fork down on her empty plate. Never before had she had such an amazing, and mixed meal. She had eaten her favorite Neitherworld foods as well as her favorite human foods.

"That was great," she commented quietly with a pleasant sigh. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes.

Beetlejuice burped in response, and would have continued to eat, if someone hadn't screamed at that exact moment.

The Ghost with the Most looked up just in time to see Lydia begin to disappear through the table top, with yet another scream, "Beetlejuice, me help!"

"LYDIA!" Beetlejuice yelled frantically, reaching out for her. His fingers firmly gripped her hand, trying to pull her back.

Lydia grasped her best friends hand as if it was life itself, tears of fear spilling from her eyes. "Don't let go."

"I won't babes, I won't. . . Just hang on."

Lydia screamed as the unseen force continued to pull her away from Beetlejuice. The Ghost fought, but the invisible hands were much stronger, and soon only Lydia's head was left.

With one last scream Lydia disappeared altogether.

Beetlejuice stared at the place she had been only moments before, his mind blank.

Lydia was gone. . .

* * *

_**Hey guys! As always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**I know the cliffhanger is bad, but it was a nessicary evil, and it will all be explained. Please bare with me! **_Here's a hint. . . (Remember in the Summary of the story when I told you a Mysterious Stranger gives Lydia a gift? And the Creepy guy in the dark room that Vince Talked to in chapter 9?)_**I'll let you guys figure it out! lol XD**_

_**Anyway, please leave reviews, if you appreacite the story. After all they are the only compensation we fanfiction writers get. **_

_**Tatty bye! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The Reception Hall was abuzz with a steady murmur of the guest as they chatted and ate the fine food that had been prepared for them. But the peaceful hum was broken when a loud scream cut through the room. Everyone looked down the length of the table to see where the scream had come from.

The Ghost with the Most looked up from his plate just in time to see Lydia begin to disappear through the table top, another scream on her red lips.

"Beetlejuice!"

"LYDIA!" Beetlejuice yelled frantically, reaching out for her. His fingers firmly gripped her hand as he tried to pull her back.

Lydia grasped her best friends' hand as hard as she possibly could, tears of fear spilling from her eyes. "Don't let go." She begged.

"I won't babes, I won't. . . Just hang on."

Lydia screamed as the unseen force continued to pull her away from Beetlejuice. Every second seemed like a lifetime as Beetlejuice played tug-of-war with the table top.

By this time, some of the guests had come over and had grabbed a hold of the bride. With the extra help Beetlejuice felt hopeful.

"Enough of this nonsense," Judge Mental screeched in his annoying rasp of a voice. "Get her out of there!"

The crowd of people pushed closer and all of them tried to pull Lydia out. But all their attempts were to no avail.

Beetlejuice used all the powers he possessed, but the invisible hands were much stronger than him and soon only Lydia's head was left.

The guests gasped as Lydia screamed, and disappeared altogether.

Beetlejuice stared at the place she had been only moments before, his mind blank. He hadn't been able to save her, Lydia was gone. . .

* * *

A lone figure stood in the Dark Room of the Neitherworld Castle. He was a man who demanded respect and loyalty; he was the watcher of the Neitherworld.

This solemn watcher had waited many years for this moment, but unlike most others he wasn't wary of the future. He was constant. He was dateless; a constant force of nature. For as long as anyone could remember he had watched the Neitherworld, and he showed no signs of fatigue.

The man, if you could call him that, watched the small bundle on his floor with midnight black eyes. Though he had summoned the girl an hour before, she had only just arrived and was still incapacitated from her transportation.

After giving her a few moments to recover herself, the watcher addressed her.

"Welcome, Lydia Deetz." Lydia flinched at the sound of her name and looked around frantically, not seeing the man standing several feet away in the darkness. After a second's pause he asked, "Or are you Lydia Juice now?"

"Who are you?" Lydia called out, ignoring his question.

The Watcher smiled in her direction. "Would you be more comfortable if I turned on a light?"

"Yes, please."

The Watcher clapped his hands and the room was instantly flooded with light. Lydia blinked for a moment before her eyes focused and she saw the man standing by a large crystal ball on a pedestal.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked once more, caution clouding her beautiful dark eyes.

The man looked at her and thought. He had never been asked his identity in such a direct way and he had to ponder it. Finally he answered.

"I am Mephistopheles, King of the Neitherworld."

"The King . . . ?" the girl repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes, my dear."

Lydia was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Why am I here?" She asked.

Mephistopheles studied his crystal ball, though it currently showed him nothing of interest. "You are here to receive your birthright, Lydia."

The girl was confused. What on earth was he talking about?

The King, as if reading her mind continued. "You are here to claim an ancient appellation that has been dormant for many years."

When the girl continued to stare at him incredulously he started from a different angle.

"Do you think that just anyone can travel between the Neitherworld and the Realm of the Living, like you do?"

"I don't understand. . ."

"No other human could come to our world without a formal invitation, Mrs. Juice." The King said using her married name.

"I _am_ formally invited, "Lydia interject quickly. "Beetlejuice is my-my-" The words wouldn't come to her.

Mephistopheles raised one of his hands to silence her. "Beetlejuice was merely the one who introduced you to the Neitherworld. But you have always had the power to travel between the realms. You were born to walk in both worlds."

The King studied her with eyes that had seen eons. "But I feared that as you got older, you would forget the truth and turn your back on this world."

Lydia began to protest, but Mephistopheles raised his hand in a gesture for her to remain silent.

"I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you forget. So I watched you and your friend Beetlejuice, trying to find a way to make you stay. As the weeks passed I saw the connection between the two of you and it was obvious to me what I needed to do."

Lydia's eyebrows shot up after a minute as what he was saying sunk in.

"It was you!" She cried out in a shaky voice. "You framed Beetlejuice, knowing that I would try to take his place. . ."

"Yes," Mephistopheles nodded. "I knew you would do anything to save him. Even if it meant a lifetime of imprisonment for you in return, you would save him."

Lydia felt anger bubble in her veins. How could he have used her in such a way? Did he have no decency? She wasn't a freaking guinea pig!

"But," the king continued, "You ended up making an agreement that I had never intended. You made a marriage pact with Judge Mental for Beetlejuice's life."

Lydia didn't say a word as she listened. After all what could she say? This monster had taken her and Beetlejuice's lives and turned them around on themselves. Nothing was as it had seemed.

"You married one of the Neitherworld's biggest criminals." Mephistopheles said as he watched the girl who currently sat on the floor.

"Beej is not a criminal!" Lydia protested. "He just likes to prank people, once in a while."

The King didn't argue, but his opinion hadn't changed.

"I suppose it's my own fault." He added. " I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Why would you care so much about me staying in the Neitherworld?" Lydia asked annoyed.

Mephistopheles smiled once more, his teeth straight and pointy. Lydia heard herself gasp, and chided herself. She couldn't show him that she was afraid.

"You are the youngest of an old bloodline that has been key to the Neitherworld's function for thousands of years. The last one of your line to be gifted with transportation between worlds was your Grandmother on your mother's side; Lidia Marie, who you were named for."

"Grandma . . . My Grandma knew about the Neitherworld?"

"Before your Grandmother Lidia passed away, she was an Enforcer for me. I knew her quite well. She was a lovely woman."

"An Enforcer?" Lydia was so confused. Too much information was clogging her brain and she didn't know how much more she could take. She was so lost.

"A Law-Man of the Neitherworld," Mephistopheles explained. "She kept peace in this realm for most of her adult life and then when she passed away she was placed in a one of the upper realms of the Neitherworld as payment for her service."

Trying to help Lydia understand he added, "The Upper Realms are what humans tend to call Heaven."

The two were quiet for several minutes as the knowledge settled. Mephistopheles didn't make a sound. He merely observed his crystal until his guest was ready to continue. Finally Lydia spoke.

"Why didn't she tell me," She whispered sorrowfully.

"You weren't ready for the knowledge, and she didn't want to expose you too early."

Lydia felt tears in the back of her eyes but she fought them. "So I'm an _**Enforcer**_?"

Mephistopheles nodded.

Lydia tried to take all this in. "What if I refuse to be one?"

"Oh, you are welcome to refuse," Mephistopheles said. "But crime is rising in the Neitherworld and with time it will be overwhelmed if someone doesn't take responsibility."

Lydia sighed. "What would I have to do, if I accepted?"

"You would catch criminals, enforce the Neitherworld laws, and help keep the peace." Was the simple answer that met her.

"I need time to decide," Lydia prompted wanting desperately to be alone.

"Of course," Mephistopheles bowed his head to her. "I will have my son escort you to your home, where your husband will be waiting for you.

When you have made your decision, you merely need to talk to Judge Mental and give him your answer, and he will pass it on to me."

Lydia nodded not trusting her voice to remain steadfast.

The Dark Room's door opened and Lydia stood and walked to it, forcing herself not to run.

"Farewell, Lydia Juice." The King called as the door closed behind her of its own accord. "Fare thee well."

Lydia closed her eyes and fought to regain her composure. She couldn't fall apart, not yet.

"Lydia?"

The girl opened her eyes to see a familiar face. Her arms were around him in seconds, sobs wracking her body.

"Vince!"

The Prince hugged her awkwardly. "Lydia . . . what are you doing here?"

"Your father wanted to talk to me." She said in between her tears. "He said that you would take me home."

Vince nodded, "Come, my dear Lydia. I'll take you home."

Lydia gratefully followed Vince out of the Dark Hallway, and prayed she would never have to set foot in the accursed room again.

* * *

**_This chapter was crappy. . . When I wrote it, I got the feeling I was trying to make it as good as past chapters, but that it wasn't working. . . Hopefully it isn't too bad. _**

**_Please review and let me know the verdit on the wretched chapter. If you hated it, I won't blame you. _**

**_~Lyn_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Mental watched the ghost before him, with wary eyes. Lydia had disappeared into the reception table top almost an hour ago, and Beetlejuice still stood before it, not moving or speaking to anyone. For the first time since he had known Beetlejuice, Judge Mental felt sorry for him. For one's bride to be taken away on one's wedding day was quite the tragedy.

Judge Mental walked over to where Beetlejuice stood, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Beetlejuice."

The Ghost didn't look at him as he answered, "What do you want Mental? Come over to gloat have you?"

Mental shook his head, "No Beetlejuice . . . I came to say . . . I'm sorry."

Beetlejuice stared at him with a slack jaw, "What?"

Mental cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You heard me. . . I'm not going to say it again."

Beetlejuice nodded, and said nothing. It was the first time Mental had said anything remotely kind to him, in the countless years they had known each other. It was a once in a life time moment.

As the two stood in silence, Mental cleared his throat once more and laid his hand on the ghost's shoulder. "You should go home Beetlejuice, it's getting late."

"I can't. . . I can't leave Lyds." The ghost replied instantly. "What if she were to come back and I wasn't here?"

Mental knew that he would not be able to sway the him, so he merely patted his shoulder. "Alright. . . Goodnight Beetlejuice."

As Judge Mental walked away towards the large reception doors a voice called him back.

"Do you know where she is?"

At Beetlejuice's question, Mental felt a wave of pity at the ghost's despair, so he answered him truthfully.

"I have an idea. . . . King Mephistopheles wanted an audience with her."

"Why?" Beetlejuice asked, his voice cracking with anger. "What does he want with Lydia?"

Mental shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm sure she's alright."

Beetlejuice sighed and did something neither of them quite comprehended. "T-Thank . . . Thank you for telling me, Mental."

The Judge bowed his head slightly and not wanting to give the ghost the wrong idea, he quickly took his leave.

Beetlejuice stood in the empty reception hall and came to a realization. He was nothing without Lydia.

The ghost sat down in one of the abandoned chairs and broke down, a loud wail escaping his lungs. It was a bitter cry; a cry of one who had lost the thing they cared about the most. Beetlejuice cried, wondering how, he was going to get Lydia back. How was he going to save her this time?

* * *

Lydia and Prince Vince walked in silence, back towards the Main Square of the Neitherworld. The streets were crowded despite the somewhat late hour, and Lydia looked around with large eyes.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud.

For the first time that night, Vince smiled. "They are preparing for the count down."

Lydia looked at him, confused, "The Count Down?"

Vince lifted an eyebrow, "Why, dear Lydia, it is All Hallows Eve! Are you saying you don't know about the tradition of the Count Down for the Dropping of the Halloween Pumpkin?"

"It's Halloween?" Lydia repeated in awe. "I got . . . married on Halloween?"

Vince cringed as she said the word, _'married', _but nodded, "Yes."

The girl smiled for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Her favorite day of the year had been her wedding day. She felt tears filling her eyes, but it was a sign of happiness.

"Vince, will you take me back to the Reception Hall?"

The Prince agreed and they made their way through the crowded streets, to the Reception Hall. As they reached the doors, Lydia turned to Vince with a smile. "Thank you, my dear Prince Vince. I don't think I could have made it back without you."

"You know I would do anything for you, Lydia." Vince answered simply.

Lydia gave him hug, "I know, Vince. I know."

The two friends parted company, and Lydia entered the building, her head held high and her heart soaring. She was a Halloween bride!

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I know nothing happened in this chapter, and that it was incredibly short. But I've had the worst writers block for this story. This chapter was written merely to get the ball rolling again. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter longer and with more excitement! If you enjoy the story please drop me a review. I always love to hear from my readers. ^^ **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Lydia walked through the Main Hall which was currently empty, and made her way to the room that had been used for her reception.

The small human slowly opened the one of the large double doors and entered the high ceilinged room. The Reception Room was pitch black and surprisingly cold, nothing like it had been earlier that afternoon.

Lydia reached around in the darkness, searching for a light switch, and smiled when her fingers came in contact with the small button.

The room was immediately flooded with harsh florescence light, and Lydia blinked hard for a moment as she got used to the brightness.

As Lydia was getting accustomed to the lights a voice startled her, as it wafted from the far corner of the ballroom floor.

"Did you forget something, Mental?"

Lydia stared at the lone figure that currently sat with his back towards her.

"Beetlejuice?"

The ghost turned towards the human girl, his yellow eyes bugging out of his head. "Lyds!?"

Before Lydia had time to reply, or even think of walking over to him, Beetlejuice was standing next to her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh babes! I thought I had lost ya!" He wailed loudly, tears dripping from his eyes in large drops, instantly soaking Lydia's hair. "I didn't mean to let go of your hand!"

"I know Beej," Lydia replied.

Beetlejuice looked down at the girl's head with his teary eyes. "Can you ever forgive me babes?"

"Of course I forgive you." Lydia said, though it was a slightly muffled response, due to how close the ghost was holding her.

Beetlejuice breathed out a loud sigh of relief as he pulled away from her. Then as he studied her, his seemed to be concerned. "Are ya okay, Lyds? You look kinda pale?"

Lydia hesitated in answering, wondering if she should tell Beetlejuice the truth about where she had been and what had happened. She thought about all she had discovered and how the Neitherworld King wanted her to become the next Enforcer, whatever that was.

The more she thought about it, the more scared she became, but she decided she wouldn't let Beetlejuice know. . . At least not just yet.

"I'm fine," she replied looking up at the ghost who stood before her. She could tell that he didn't believe her, and suppressed an annoyed sigh as he began to question her.

"What did the Mephistopheles want?" Beetlejuice asked.

Lydia stared at him, "How did you know where I'd gone?"

Beetlejuice shrugged, "Mental told me the King wanted a word with ya."

Lydia rubbed her forehead and groaned as she realized she would have to tell Beetlejuice the truth.

Beetlejuice chuckled, "Was it really that bad, Lyds?"

"You have no idea."

They stood in silence for several moments while Lydia tried to gather her thoughts. Slowly she looked up at the ghost and took a deep breath.

"The King wanted to talk to me about a job."

Beetlejuice looked at her his eyebrows rising. "A job? All the theatrics of pulling you through a tabletop and transporting you to the Neitherworld castle was all for the sake of discussing a job?" He asked incredulously.

Lydia shook her head, "He said it was one of the greatest jobs the Neitherworld could offer. . ." As Beetlejuice stared at her she continued.

"He said I was the last of an old bloodline that has been the key to the Neitherworld's function for thousands of years . . . He said that he needed to make sure I stayed in the Neitherworld. . . at all costs."

"Why?" Beetlejuice pressed, his brow furrowed.

Lydia looked at him with wet eyes, sniffing, "Mephistopheles framed you, Beetlejuice. . . he framed you because he knew I would try to take your place. . ."

Beetlejuice froze his eyes blazing angrily. "**_He_** set me up . . . the trial with Judge Mental and everything!?_ **He**_ SET ME UP!?"

Lydia was sobbing so hard now she couldn't talk, so she merely nodded.

Beetlejuice had never felt so angry in his life. If he had been alive, his blood would have been boiling!

"What did that Bastard want with you?" Beetlejuice growled.

Lydia hiccupped as she fought to talk coherently, "He-H-He said I was . . . an Enforcer."

Beetlejuice looked at her in horror before his emotions once more flared and his anger returned. That was the last thing Lydia should have said! It was the last straw! Mephistopheles would pay, of that the ghost was positive. He Beetlejuice the Poltergeist would make the King regret ever messing with him and Lyds. The King's days were numbered!

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia and in that instant decided what he was going to do.

"Lyds, Doomie is waiting outside for you. Go to the Roadhouse and get some sleep."

Lydia looked up at him with worried dark brown eyes. "Beetlejuice? . . . What are you going to do?"

The ghost shook his head. "Don't you worry babes, I'm gonna fix this."

"Beetlejuice?" Lydia asked in a high pitched voice. "Please come to the Roadhouse come with me! Let's get some sleep and discuss this tomorrow when we've both had some rest."

The Ghost turned away from his beautiful bride, knowing he couldn't allow her to talk him out of it. So shaking his head he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the Reception Hall, instantly heading for the Neitherworld Palace.

As he disappeared Lydia cried, "BEETLEJUICE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But he didn't hear her. He was already gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Beetlejuice is on the Warpath! O_O What's he going to do to the Neitherworld King? What's going to happen!? AHHHHHH! (Even I don't know, lol) **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and watches for this story! You are all amazing and I love you! Hugs and Kisses to all! *passes out cookies and milk* **_

_**Please review the chapter and tell me what you think! I love to hear your input on my writings and ramblings. ^^ **_

**_~Lyn Harkeran _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

* * *

Lydia drove through the streets of the Neitherworld, her red rimmed eyes scouring each building she passed, racking her memory for the address she needed. The girl had been searching for almost an hour now, and still hadn't been able to find the house she was looking for.

Why couldn't she remember one simple home address? Surely she wasn't that stressed? But with a wistful laugh, the girl noted that, yes indeed, she was that stressed. And by damned, she was going to give Beetlejuice the beating of his life when she found him, for leaving her alone when she was so troubled and upset. What had he been thinking?

_"He wasn't thinking,"_ Lydia answered herself. _"Beetlejuice never thinks things through when he's angry. . ."_

Doomie who had been anxiously following Lydia's commands, letting her control him, finally blew out a honk of protest and after several more moments came to an abrupt stop. Lydia instantly became flustered and tried to gun the engine. When the car continued to resist her attempts, the girl had a major melt down.

"We can't stop here, Doomie! We've got to get to Bea and Gnat's house! I can't find the Neitherworld Castle on my own, and I don't know what Beetlejuice is planning on doing! . . . DOOMIE WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Doomie honked and gestured one of his front wheels towards the nearest house, his eyes growing wider than before. Lydia followed his gaze and instantly began to cry with relief. There, sitting before them, was the Juice residence in all it's glory, at the same address it had always been, waiting for them.

Lydia jumped out of the car and gratefully kissed Doomie's hood as she ran past him. "Thank you, Doomie! Thank you!"

With shaking hands, the girl rapped her knuckles on the door frantically, and nearly collapsed where she stood when the door opened. But to her surprise it wasn't her in-laws that answered the door. Instead it was the face of someone she had only met a handful of hours prior, that smiled down at her and bid her to enter. And without a second thought, Lydia dove into the Neitherworld man's arms, sobbing, as her worry and concern overwhelmed her.

* * *

The Neitherworld Palace was silent, which was to be expected, for the hour was late and the majority of the castle occupants were safely tucked into their beds, fast asleep and dreaming of wonderful and beautiful things.

Beetlejuice had appeared within the castle and had silently set about the arduous task of locating the Neitherworld King, which had so far been unsuccessful. But the ghost kept looking. He wouldn't rest until he had taught Mephistopheles a lesson! He would have justice for himself and for Lyds. The King would pay for setting up the Ghost with the Most! He would rue the day, that he messed with the Juice family! Of that much, Beetlejuice was certain. So the poltergeist continued his search and kept his anger on the brink of eruption, knowing full well that he would need it when he finally found the no-good ruler.

After stealthily peeking his head into innumerable amount of rooms, Beetlejuice finally found his target.

It had been nearly 500 years since he had been invited into the Dark Room, but the ghost remembered it perfectly, as he reached for the door handle and turned it with a slight motion of his hand. He had been a new member of the Neitherworld back then, when he had first come here, and he looked on the memory with something akin to animosity. And as one might suspect, Beetlejuice wasn't exactly thrilled to be back.

The room was darker than the darkest night, as the poltergeist entered, and the air was bitter cold and reeked of must.

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and a small flame flickered into being, letting him see his surroundings with his sharp yellow eyes. And for the first few moments the ghost couldn't see anything, but then after much observation, he spotted a figure in the corner, shrouded in a veil of the darkest of shadows.

"Mephistopheles." Beetlejuice growled, his eyes blazing furiously as the dark figure turned to face him.

"Betelgeuse," Mephistopheles replied solemnly. "I believe congratulations are in order, for your recent nuptials."

"Not from you," the ghost spat back, anger radiating off him like a lighthouse beacon. "Not after all you've done!"

Mephistopheles moved closer, though his shadow shroud stayed fully in place. "Framing you was a necessary evil, Betelgeuse. It wasn't a personal act."

Beetlejuice cackled then, loudly and without a trace of humor. "Wasn't personal? What else would you call framing someone for rape and then forcing their best friend to save 'em!? Cause _I'd_ call THAT personal!"

Mephistopheles shook his head slightly and clasped his hands together in front of his robes. "It was Lydia's choice, and Lydia's choice alone to marry you. I had nothing to do with her decision; though, in the end I got what I wanted. Lydia will stay in the Neitherworld and fulfill her birthright, and I will finally be able to train Vince to take my place as Ruler of the Realms."

Beetlejuice scowled, "Lyds won't become an Enforcer now, slime-ball. Not after everything you've put her through."

Mephistopheles smiled, showing off his pointed teeth in a most frightening way. "Oh, but I think she will, Betelgeuse."

The ghost nearly jumped across the room and attacked the no-good king for his smugness, but for some strange reason he stopped himself.

"And why will Lyds become an Enforcer, Mephistopheles?" Beetlejuice said the king's name like a curse word and made a sick face as it left his mouth.

"Because, my dear Betelgeuse," the king said softly. "She has a conscience."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She will realize that becoming an Enforcer is the right thing to do. And she will rise to the occasion and be the better person Like she has always done . . . ever since she met you."

Beetlejuice frowned. "Lydia won't work for the man that nearly had her imprisoned, pal. You're crazy to think she will."

"You seem to forget that Lydia is an honorable woman, Betelgeuse." Mephistopheles contradicted. "She won't shun her duties, like you did. She isn't anything_ like_ you."

Beetlejuice felt his stomach curl and before he could even blink he had begun to call up his juice. "You messed with the wrong, ghost, Mephistopheles!"

Mephistopheles' smile merely grew larger as he watched the poltergeist get ready to attack him. "By all means, Betelgeuse, do what you must. . . But know that I will do what_ I_ must."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I've already started working on the next chapter, so the next update should be soon. (God willing!) I honestly had a blast writing this chapter! And Beetlejuice's past is touched upon more in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Also, I would personally like to thank **doggyjunky **for reminding me that it had been 8 months since I had posted for this story and for her sweet review. Thank you dearest! And I would also like to thank my newest friend, **ZeeSpiral **for an amazing review and her support!

As for the ones of you that had already been reading this story and following it, thank you so much for your love and support! You guys are the reason I write fanfiction! I love you and am blessed to have you in my life! So take the time to pat yourself on the back and eat something sweet and sugary!

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
